


The Unexpected Answer

by Enjoponine (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Enjolras - Freeform, Eponine - Freeform, Eponine/Enjolras - Freeform, F/M, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, e/e, enjolras x eponine, eponine x enjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/Enjoponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine is tired of Enjolras and confronts him, in all the questions she throws at him she gets an unexpected answer... could there be something else behind Enjolras' behavior that she did not see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a story where they don't get along...

Eponine hadn't let her emotions show. That was one of her talents, being able to hide how she felt. Monsieur Enjolras had told her off for interrupting the meeting. The Les Amis was a tight group and she, clearly, wasn't apart of it. Though Enjolras preached on a daily basis about equality.

How ignorant he was. She couldn't help but dislike him. It was hard to, knowing his best friend was Marius, the man that she loved. But she hated him anyways. Whenever he was around there was a tension between her and Marius. It always ended up with one of the two storming off unable to stand being around the other any lonfer, usually it was Enjolras who would do it first.

She had caught Marius scolding Enjolras one day; "She's just here to help. She understands, Enjolras. She's what we need. Her brother Gavroche-" he had whispered frantically.

"I don't care if her brother is Gavroche. What does that mean to me? How should that change my opinion on her-" she could tell Marius was outraged, he spoke louder and firmer.

"Enjolras, you fight for equality, so be equal for God's sake! I like her, therefore, she stays. You don't like her? Well then don't acknowledge her if it makes you feel any better."

Eponine's heart fluttered at the sound of Marius sticking up for her. She hadn't had anyone but her little brother do that in all her life. She wasn't going to use it to her advantage, especially not at Marius' expense. But it was nice to know that he was willing to stand up for a mere girl from the slums.

But this meeting, Marius wasn't there, so Enjolras could have his way. He didn't say it very rudely, she thought. He just mad it clear that she wasn't needed that night. She had slinked into the shadows and left the café quickly. The meetings were the only times she ever felt like she was apart of something, the rest of the time she just wandered the streets trying to survive.

Anger suddenly surged through her. What did Enjolras have against her? What did she do? Determination setting in she decided she would wait outside the café and demand to know why Enjolras hated her so much. Why was she, of all people, the dumping ground for all his petty angst?

The night grew colder and Eponine cuddled closer to the wooden wall that creaked in the wind on hot days. The only had a shawl that she wore around her shoulders; it was torn in several places from problems at her home. She couldn't go back there now; she would be beaten, or worse. She hadn't gotten money back in time causing her father to have some problems with some men. It was her fault since all the money that came through the place was dependent on what she did, since her parents were trying to stay away from public view. That was, of course, because they had come into a problem with the law and currently had money on their heads.

Eponine let her eyes shut, she would sleep only for a minute, a minute and nothing more. She had to be on her toes; that was the way it was on the streets of France, especially in the slums where she lived, in the bottom of the pit.

In a moment of pure fear Eponine was jolted out of her slumber, she knew immediately she had rested for more than just a minute. In her confusion had thrown herself to her feet, nearly knocking over the cause for her to be woken.

It was Enjolras.

"Merde! Give a guy a warning, will you?" He exclaimed, catching himself before he fell onto his butt.

"Why should I? You never give me a say in anything anyways." She nearly spat, collecting herself Eponine stood up taller than she usually would. Her heart pounding, a bit relieved that it was only him and not some other man wanting something else. She almost shuddered at the thought.

Enjolras had collected himself too, his eyes narrowed slightly, but almost accusingly. He stared at her for a few long minutes, his jaw clenched. Eponine looked away, aware that he was still watching her.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, his voice demanding. Eponine was surprised at the question; this wasn't the way this conversation was supposed to be going. She was supposed to be asking him the questions, not the other way around.

"What does it matter to you where I stay?" She asked back, he didn't answer, calculating her and his response carefully. His blue eyes looked grey in the moonlight, his blonde hair white. The red of his jacket was muted to a maroon, and his feet seemed to just melt away into the ground, the same deep brown as the street.

"I asked you first." He muttered, avoiding answering the question she shot at him. She pursed her lips, not wanting to admit that she didn't have anywhere to go but to her brother's place. Going there would be a relief, but her pride would be damaged.

"I'm here because of you." She said; he looked a bit shocked.

"Me?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." She looked away, "Why are you always so cruel to me? What have I done to you?" He locked his jaw again, laughing bitterly.

"I don't know what you mean, Mademoiselle." He said 'Mademoiselle' in an almost mocking tone. Her blood seemed to boil with anger.

"Don't lie. I know how you feel about me. I know you don't want me around! You don't care about my brother, but when it comes to me… God forbid Eponine is around! I'm not some dog, I have feelings, you know." It was his turn to look away, Eponine felt proud of herself for once. She had finally gotten it out there. Months of tension between them had led to this moment.

"Why do you always have to judge people, Eponine? You're always judging everyone." He said, she puffed herself up.

"I don't judge everyone. Just because you're some scholar doesn't mean you can go around making assumptions." She crossed her arms, he smirked at her. The closest to a smile she's ever gotten from him.

"I'll tell you why. It's because you are extremely… compelling, and I don't want Marius to go around getting distracted by you. I need him for the resistance. I don't need a man who can't stand not being within twenty feet of some girl." He held his gaze, his steely eyes boring into hers, and then he said something she didn't expect at all to come out of him;

"Or me, for that matter."


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine had stared at Enjolras in shock for a matter of minutes, and he stared back. She didn’t know what to make of his comment, she had known that he didn’t like her… but she didn’t think she was mistaking his hatred as him actually being attracted to her. 

“Oh,” she said finally, rocking on her feet. Again, she was trying to figure him out. Something she didn’t like doing, but had done a lot of in the past few weeks. Eponine didn’t know what else to say, how did someone respond to that? It had gotten awkward between them, the hatred now replaced with utter confusion. She realized now of course that she had been blind when it came to him, the moments he had stormed away was when she had been quite close to him. The times she had caught him looking at her with hatred had actually been him staring at her trying to keep his distance.

He didn’t know what to say either, she watched as he shifted his feet, waiting for a response from her that would either ruin what he felt or make it into something completely and utterly different.

“I… I have to go.” She finally said, still too confused to make an actual sentence come out the way she knew she wanted it to. Enjolras looked almost disappointed at her, his body rigid again as if he was protecting himself. A second later she realized that was what he was doing, just like she did all the time.

“Monsieur…” she started, how could she tell him? That she was in love with Marius? Surely he knew? How could he not? Being as he was Marius’ best friend. Enjolras shook his head, as if he were giving up.

“No matter, Mademoiselle, you are a part of the Les Amis. Marius has made that clear, it was wrong of me to tell you to leave tonight. This will be the last time something like this will happen, just…” He seemed to be fighting with himself. Eponine watched him curiously.  
“Just tell me something?” He asked; he reverted back to being a young boy before her eyes. Not a man of twenty-two who was holding up the revolution by himself. 

“Yes?” She asked, forgetting formalities for the time being.

“If it weren’t for Pontmercy, would things be different? Between us? I mean, would we- could we have- could-” he was unable to ask, but she knew what he meant. He was fighting his every being and she knew it. She took a bit of time to answer, thinking hard about her response. 

“If it weren’t… for Marius?” She asked, suddenly realizing what she had felt in her heart all along, “Yes. Things would be different.” 

He nodded, taking one more look at her, and then he wandered away, laughing bitterly again against the cold air. Gavroche’s place waited for her, and so she turned and walked away herself. Wondering what would come of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HELLO! 
> 
> So yes, I know what you’re thinking… this is a REALLY short chapter! I’m sorry! But there’s a point to it I swear! So don’t worry… I have a plan 
> 
> Thanks for all the nice reviews; they’re lovely and really encouraging! There will be more to this story soon, so I won’t leave you hanging for long!
> 
> Next chapter we get to see a bit of Gavroche and Grantaire too I think, (he may wait for a few chapters not exactly sure on him yet)… 
> 
> We will also get the heartbreak of Marius falling for Cosette but I fear I may have said too much! 
> 
> For now, leave some more reviews, your feedback helps me a lot! Oh, and find me on Tumblr: Enjoponine and infinitesoaringspires 


	3. Chapter 3

Gavroche lived in a small flat with a few other kids who hadn't anywhere else to go. There was the twins who loved to eat, and the small girl Eponine always felt a connection to. They paid for the place by pick pocketing. Something Eponine wanted to disagree with but knew if she did then she would be disagreeing with herself. From time to time she had to drop lower than the standards she liked to keep up, her stomach taking over from her pride.

 

On those days Eponine ate carefully, rationing her food so she would have enough for more later. It was difficult, but she managed. Those weren't the days when she had to turn over everything she had to her parents and was able to do something for herself. Those days didn't come often. 

 

Gavroche had let her in and gave her the couch, it wasn't really a couch, more of a lounge chair. Eponine curled up in it, sliding her feet under her legs to keep them warm. Gavroche had gotten her a blanket which she thankfully threw over her. He pulled his pillow and comforter over to her so he laid by her feet. 

 

"Hey, 'Ponine?" He whispered, Eponine was close to sleep.

 

"Yeah, 'Vroche?" She whispered back, the twins had already fallen asleep and the girl was stretched out on the floor. 

 

"What happened between you and maman?" His question struck a chord, Eponine's heart suddenly pained, what did she tell him? That she didn't get money back and if she went there now she would be beaten to near death? Her brother knew hardship, but she couldn't tell him the truth, it would make him worry and he needed to focus on living, not her.

 

"Just some problems... Go to sleep." She murmured. Gavroche looked up from his makeshift pillow, frowning at her, mad because she wasn't telling him. But in sleepiness he gave up, settling down for the night.

 

When Eponine woke the next morning the sun had been up for a while. Gavroche and the kids had left, but they put out a piece of bread on the rickety table for her to eat, she thanked them, gobbling it down. It tasted amazing even though it was a bit stale. Anything was good enough for her at the moment. 

 

Eponine folded the blankets and stacked the pillows in a corner and looked around the one room flat. It was dirty, but she didn't have anything to clean it with. So she decided to leave it as it is and head out to find Marius and her brother.   
The streets were already packed, people bustling about on their ways. Eponine ignored the furtive glances she got from passing folk, women who sold their bodies grinned and beckoned. Eponine ignored them, flitting down the road, eyes casting every which way.

 

She spotted Marius first, talking with Combeferre and Joly, their heads pressed together as they whispered frantically. Eponine's heart fluttered a bit, and then plummeted. She didn't know how to feel, Enjolras had told her something she never expected and now... Now things would go back to normal, right? No, it couldn't. Not that it was out in the open. She slowly backed away, unsure if she should go or stay, Enjolras was walking up to the group of men and she decided that she could wait to talk to Pontmercy. 

 

"Hey, Eponine!" Marius' voice called just as she had turned away, Eponine cursed herself, turning back around to see him. She gave a convincing smile and walked up to the men. Enjolras' jaw immediately clenched, she dared only one look at him, any more than that and it would be suspicious.

 

He was looking down, his body slightly rigid. So he hasn't been drunk and forgotten, he was telling the truth. She though. 

 

"Hello, Monsieur Marius." She said, looking into his face. He was smiling, his dark eyes dancing.

 

"You ran off yesterday, where'd you go?" He asked, she had been talking to him in the afternoon. But a few men from her fathers group had come into view and she knew she couldn't be seen. She ran for it, without even saying goodbye to Marius. 

 

"Oh, I-I had somewhere to be." She fibbed, at the corner of her eye she could see Enjolras switch feet, he knew she was lying. Him knowing stirred something within her, a mixture of anger, annoyance, and one other she couldn't seem to place. Courfeyrac clapped his hands.

 

"Well, if all is set I'll be off... I'll find the others." He nodded and ran off into the crowd.

 

"What's happening?" She asked, hating not knowing what was going on, she looked from a Marius to Joly.   
Joly had always been nice to her, helping her on occasion when she needed somewhere to stay and she couldn't make it to her brothers flat from exhaustion. 

 

"We're planning a speech, Enjolras is going to talk to the people at noon." Marius said, "we need the Les Amis here though." He added, Eponine nodded. Occasionally they held speeches to attract more people to the cause and role them up. It usually ended in fights or the police breaking them up. 

 

"Oh, do you need me to do-" she started wanting to know if they needed anything from her, Marius smiled.

 

"Find Gavroche? He's the only one who seems to be able to rise Grantaire out of his slumber other than Enjolras." Eponine smiled, glad she had something to do. 

 

"I'm on it." She said, "Monsieur Marius?" He had turned away from her but looked back.

 

"Yeah, 'Ponine?" He asked, she frowned, not sure why she had gotten his attention again. 

 

"Make sure this time he'll be safer. Last time you did this Gavroche nearly got trampled-"   
"He knew what he was doing." Enjolras nearly snapped, Eponine frowned, looking up at him.  
"I worry about him, okay? He's my brother, just make sure he's somewhere up high." And with that she turned herself, looking into the crowds for the red of her little brothers hat, somewhere near men's unsuspecting pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

When Eponine found Gavroche he was near a rich couple, watching them and dancing on the spot, waiting for the right opportunity to grab for some money. When he saw her he bounded away, the possible money forgotten.

"Eponine! Guess how much I got?" He asked gleefully, reaching in his pocket for the money she assumed he already had stolen from others. He pulled out about thirteen pounds, clenching it in his fist proudly, Eponine- though feeling a slight pang in her heart- smiled back at him.

"You will eat well tonight." She said, he nodded, then his face fell slightly.

"The others aren't doing so well, they don't get as much as I," he puffed his chest at this, "but what are you doing here, 'Ponine?" 

"The Les Amis needs you, Grantaire has to be awoken." She said dramatically, "apparently you are the only one able to do so..." Gavroche frowned, pouting playfully.

"Other than Enjolras." He said, Eponine rolled her eyes. But took his hand and lead the way towards the cafe.

"I came real close to that couple, but they moved before I could do anything." He muttered disappointedly. They turned a corner, the bustling streets subsiding slightly. She liked it better when she could see everyone around her, always having to keep one eye out for her father's men.

They had come close several times to catching her. Once she ran for miles around what seemed the entirety of France, slipping in and out of people, winding down alleys and jumping over walls. She had bumped into Enjolras on that day, and thinking of it made her heart pull in a way she couldn't place. He was coming into her mind a lot more lately and that infuriated her.

On that day she ran straight into him, tearful and absolutely terrified. The men had cornered her only moments before and she had just barely escaped. She was usually a tough person, but at that moment she was weaker than normal, and they had taken advantage of it. 

Enjolras had helped her that day, acting all the while like he'd rather the men have her. But he helped her. He had led her through the alley next to the cafe, down another alleyway into a small flat at the end.  
He left her there, demanding she stay put until they were gone. She didn't think anything of it until now. 

Eponine frowned to herself, they had made their way to the cafe without her even realizing it. Gavroche let go of her hand and went inside, she followed immediately, she would rather be inside than exposed in the open.

They found Grantaire at the back of the cafe, asleep with a empty bottle in his hands, his head slumped onto the table. She rolled her eyes, he always had some sort of alcohol in his hands. Whether it was wine or a beer, you never seemed to see him without a bottle of some sort of drink. It was almost as if it was an attachment to his body.

"Hey there, Grantaire!" Gavroche nearly yelled into his ear, shaking him roughly on the shoulders. He stirred, groaning and raising his head slowly. He was obviously still a bit tipsy from the night before, his eyes unfocused and dazed. 

"Grantaire! Up and at 'em!" Gavroche yelled again, the people I the cafe started to look at them, most of them just ignoring the whole situation.

"Al'right fine." Grantaire grumbled, opening his eyes all the way. "Wha' do you want?" 

"The Les Amis needs you." Eponine snapped, that seemed to wake him up. He pushed himself harshly to his feet. A smirk on his lips.

"What's up with you? Enjolras kick you out again?" He asked, Eponine's cheeks flushed.  
"No. What's it to you?" Grantaire laughed, looking at her for a moment in contemplation before picking up Gavroche much to Gavroche's displeasure.

"Where to, Gav?" He asked, Gavroche struggled until he was put down, he brushed himself off, pouting.

"The square. They're having another speech, apparently Enjolras feels he hasn't been appreciated enough this week." Eponine commented, Grantaire laughed, finishing the last bit of wine in his hand.

"Ah, he always feels that way." They walked out of the cafe, Eponine looking around carefully to make sure no one she knew was around. They headed back to the square, Grantaire a bit loopy but otherwise responsive to the people around them, not knocking into any of them.

When they arrived they found most of the Les Amis already huddled together, taping furiously. 

Eponine walked up with the two men, but didn't know what to do from there. Marius whispered a thanks and smiled, causing her heart to flutter and then squirm. She could feel Enjolras' eyes boring into her. 

Eponine stood awkwardly, she wanted to stay but knew if she did they tension between her and Enjolras would increase until someone would probably notice and comment on it. But if she left she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her brother. She danced on the spot, ignoring the men and their talking, looking around herself. No one suspicious was there that she could see. And since all of the men who would be the first to save her since she was Marius' friend was there... 

In a slight fit she decided to walk away. Taking one more look at the men, their heads pressed together in conference, and her brother, now in the arms of Courfeyrac, safe for the moment, she left.  
The streets were busy so she could stick to the edges and be safe. She wandered around the outskirts, watching beggars ask for money, and rich folk pay for things they didn't need. 

"Eponine." A voice said from behind her, she jumped, her heart pounding again. Turning she found, yet again, the man that was the center of her most recent problems. Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want?" Eponine asked, Enjolras frowned, watching her over the bridge of his nose. He looked extremely frustrated, his eyes set and determined, his jaw clenching and unclenching at a rapid pace.

"Come back with me." He said finally; she furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Why?" She demanded, he laughed almost bitterly, reminding her of the laugh he had produced the night before. 

"Christ, Eponine, because if you don't Marius will think I sent you away." Annoyance bubbled inside her.

"He won't even notice I'm gone." She said, Enjorlas shifted his feet.

"He saw you leaving, he looked worried-" he started; Eponine's heart leapt slightly again.

"He did?" She asked, regretting it as she watched a fleeting look of pain cross his blue eyes, disappearing immediately. When did she start caring how he felt?

"Look, they'll think I sent you away, I can't have them not trusting me-"

"So you're saving face." She said in a voice that read of-course-what-else? Enjolras looked down, fighting with himself internally. 

"I like knowing that they care about my whereabouts, but it doesn't matter to me one way or another what they think of you. So if you'll excuse me, Monsieur." She spat, making emphasis as she formed the word 'Monsieur'. Anger had seethed into her, he could be so inconsiderate sometimes. She turned to go when she saw him. The slinky dark form of Montparnasse. 

Terror suddenly coiled in her stomach, a tight knot she knew far too well. Frantically she looked around her, a sinking in her chest as she found what she feared Brujon was on the other side of the street heading their way. 

"What? What is it?" Enjolras asked, noticing Eponine as she turned around, looking for others. There were two more that she could see. Eponine looked up at him, searching his eyes.

"They found me." She whispered. That got his attention, he looked around too, and she knew he was doing a mental calculation on the chances of getting away.

"Come on." He murmured, grabbing her hand and yanking her down the small alleyway that was on their left. They turned the corner, Enjolras pushing her to the crack where two buildings met and formed an "L". 

He stood, leaning on the wall, shielding her small form from public view. 

Eponine could barely breathe. Her heart hammering in her chest, pooling out to the rest of her veins. If they got her she would be dead for sure. 

Tears sprung into her eyes, she hated being so small and vulnerable. She used to be strong, brave, able to be someone on her own. Now she just relied on others to protect her.

"Eponine..." She heard Montparnasse call from around the bend, her heart jumped and out of horror she thrust herself into Enjolras' body, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket, burying her head into his chest. 

She heard his breath catch, feeling his heart beat. She didn't move an inch, neither of them did. They stood stock still, barely even breathing. Hot tears had started to slowly fall down her cheeks but she dared not to brush them away, knowing a small movement would ruin them ever leaving that spot.

Montparnasse's voice faded away, but it was still a few minutes before either of them made a sound. 

"Eponine." Enjolras whispered, still wary of speaking any louder. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered back. "They're still looking for me. I should have known but I didn't and now- I think they saw me. They know I'm still here, and they'll tell my father and then he'll be out here too..." She rambled, unsure why she was telling him all of this. But he listened, still standing protectively in front of her. She took a small step back, letting her hands fall to her side. 

"I know what I said last night is well- just... Do you trust me?" He asked, giving up on what he was trying to get out. She thought for a moment, surprised at her own realization that she did. Though she hated him sometimes, and he could be really annoying and rude, Enjolras was strong, and he kept his word.

She nodded, looking into his eyes with fierce ones of her own. He seemed to relax slightly, relieved that she at least gave him that... Her trust. 

"Come with me to my flat- not like that." He said quickly, amending his words when she backed up again, eyebrows raised. "You need to be disguised. It's the only way you'll be able to walk around here without going insane." 

Eponine hated the idea, but knew he was right. Her small figure and clothes gave her away, she was a sitting duck. The thought of him helping her, again, made her stomach clench. She was far too into his debt and that bothered her. But what could she do? She had to face the facts. And that was that by now her father probably knew she was still alive, and near. The hunting would get more intense, they wouldn't give up, either. If she didn't let Enjolras help her then she would be allowing herself to walk straight into the men's hands. 

"Okay." She let out. Enjolras nodded, again looking relieved. He held out his arm for her, and she took it gratefully. She didn't know why but she felt something she couldn't explain, and she had to say what was in the back ofher mind. If she said it aloud... In a moment of decision she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry." She whispered suddenly, he stopped walking, looking into her eyes. Confusion on his face. 

"About what?" He asked. Her heart seemed to ache a bit, and that was perplexing.

"About Marius, I'm sorry that I-" he shook his head, his jaw set tight again, his body rigid. 

"Don't." He muttered.

They walked all the way to his flat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 6!

Enjolras' flat was small and a mess. There wasn't a lot of furniture but there was a lot of papers and books... Everywhere. Every surface held papers, ink, pens, and books laying open and shuffled through. 

Eponine looked around in awe. She knew how to read a little, her and her sister learned certain words when she was eight. Other than that though, she was useless if there were things to be translated. 

"Wow." She whispered, reaching for a red hardback to her right. Enjolras seemed to puff up proudly.

"That's a book about law, the first book I bought myself actually." He admitted, 

Eponine smiled slightly, glad he was talking again. The walk to his flat had been awkward and was filled with her unable to shut her mind off. She was unsure of why she had said she was sorry, slightly regretting it but knowing it needed to be said. She knew she was using him, maybe subconsciously, and that bothered her. She knew he cared for her, knew how he felt, and yet... And yet he helped her all the same. 

"It's quite beautiful." She commented, holding the heavy book in her hands. Enjolras nodded slightly, watching her as she walked around the room. Though it was chaotic it seemed to be a sort of organized chaos... If that were possible.

"I'll go get some things..." Enjolras said, walking from the room, Eponine waited for him to return, and when he did he held a plethora of men's clothing. "I know not any of this is going to fit you, but it's all I have so-" he said, holding it out for her. She took it, their hands brushing briefly. She could see a pink rise in his cheeks, a faint pink that no one else would notice, but she had been looking and she caught it while it passed.

"Thank you." She said softly, and then in slight embarrassment... "Monsieur, we have a slight problem." He looked up questioningly.

"I'm wearing a corset." She stated matter-of-factly. It was true, under the small petticoat and dress was a corset, worn but still wearable. Enjolras shifted, it had become awkward again, the feeling in the room intensifying.

"Oh." He said.

"I could... Take it off myself but, it's difficult and-" he shook his head, a slight smirk on his features.

"Turn around." He said kindly. She glared at him briefly.

"If you try anything-" she started to warn, but he looked at her reassuringly.

"I wouldn't dare." He said, she knew he wouldn't, but all the same she couldn't be too careful. She had trusted too many people for her to just open herself up to anyone. And this was definitely crossing the line she had formed. 

She turned slowly, letting her hair fall to one side, her dress pulled down so the corset showed from underneath. Her heart was beating quickly, this was the closest she had gotten to willingly being almost-naked next to a man. And that scared her, though she hated to admit it. 

She had been forced to do things when she was under her fathers watch, things she would never forget. Things that were burned into her retinas, seared into place. She shuddered, almost to herself, but Enjolras saw it.

"Trust me. I'm only here to help." He murmured, she nodded again. He started to pull at the strings, loosening the corset inch by inch. Her body felt immediately relieved, she could breath at last. It finally fell away, hitting the floor with a thump that seemed to ring out in the silence. 

"Eponine." He whispered; he sounded pained, and then she knew why. On the last encounter with her fathers men she had been thrown into a wall, causing a bruise the size of her shoulder blade running to her arm to form haphazardly across her skin. It was brutal, a sickly green and yellow and blue. It had hurt a lot, but she stuck through it. Knowing at some point it would heal. But it hadn't yet, and now someone had seen it.

"Joly should look at that." He said, she shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise I'll-" she started.   
"Eponine." He said again, this time almost pleading, she turned to face him bravely. Only at thin layer of clothing covering herself. 

"I'm stronger than you think, Monsieur. I can handle a bit of pain." She said it comfortingly, in hopes he'd drop it. He did, turning away so she could change into his clothes. She suddenly realized what that feeling was she had earlier, it was... But how?  
*

They had walked back to the square, Enjolras already masking his feelings, acting as though he didn't even notice she was there. When they finally arrived no one noticed it was her but her brother and Courfeyrac who gave her a look that told her he was worried. 

She knew because it was his flat Enjolras had thrown her into the day he had helped her from the men. He was the only other person who knew of her situation. She shook her head, mouthing "later". 

The preaching started directly at twelve. Enjolras "not looking" in her direction, casting short glances her way to make sure she was okay. She stood with some women who had gathered, noticing that Courfeyrac had walked up next to her. He wouldn't be able to wait to ask her what had happened.  
Her brother sat high up on top of a carriage, she had made sure he would be safe, away from possible policemen gathering around the edges. Marius stood next to Enjolras, looking dazed and unlike himself. Had something happened while she was gone?  
"What's wrong with Marius?" She whispered, Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you wearing Enjolras' clothes?" He asked amused, she looked up at him fiercely.

"They found me, and he was there so he made me change clothes to disguise myself so it's easier to walk around here, okay?" She snapped. He looked worried again, eyes full of concern.

"Eponine, are you okay? Did they-"

"I'm fine. Really I'm okay." She was getting tired of everyone being worried about her. It was getting annoying. 

"Eponine-" he started, but she cut him off.  
"If you don't tell me what's wrong with Marius right now I'm going to explode." She said almost harshly. Courfeyrac looked down, it was obvious he didn't want to tell her. 

"He's in love. Some girl he saw in the square. Won't stop talking about her, it's kind of annoying actually."

Eponine's heart fell, Marius was... in love? But how could this be? They were so close, surely he knew? Surely he saw? She was good at masking how she felt but... 

"I was gone for twenty minutes." She breathed to herself, Courfeyrac heard, and took her hand gently. Squeezing it. He knew too, of course. It seemed the only one in Les Amis who didn't know she had feelings for Marius was Marius himself. 

Now those dreams were dashed, and suddenly all she wanted was to be in someone's arms, away from Marius, away from the square. It didn't cross her mind that he may never see her again, that maybe the girl he saw wasn't really a girl at all... Just a figment of his imagination. All that mattered was that he had not seen her, he hadn't noticed how she felt. And now it was too late. He never had feelings for her in the first place.

Enjolras finished his speech with a flourish, jumping off the stand and into the crowd. The protest ended peacefully this time, unlike so many of the others. Eponine felt a rush of relief as Courfeyrac picked up Gavroche again, protectively. 

Enjolras noticed her expression and it was as if he knew, someone must have told him of what happened with Marius and the new girl. His expression hardened but he just looked away, paying attention to Grantaire who now had a bottle in his hand again. 

"We're heading to the cafe." Courfeyrac told her, she nodded, unresponsive. Still worrying endlessly over Marius. "Eponine, come with us." He murmured. She nodded again, letting him guide her towards the cafe. It would be a while before she would respond again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a year before when Eponine first saw Marius. He had moved into the small one roomed flat next door to hers, all the way at the end of the building near the Musain. When she first caught a glimpse of him her whole world changed. She had never seen anyone more beautiful and more real. His dark hair neat and his clothes pressed and clean. The freckles on his face made her blush, his eyes whenever she looked into them made her heart flutter uncontrollably.

She knew who he was, of course. Being as he was a Pontmercy, his grandfather up in the ranks and rich beyond belief. Not that it mattered to her. She was so in awe of him, how he had given up his life so easily for the street rats. For people like her. 

They became friends easily, her already pining over him. He sent her on errands, sneaking money under her pillow as thanks. Mostly to help her out with the situation involving her parents. She disliked him paying her though it did help. That didn't stop her from paying him back in double whenever she could. He didn't like taking the money, those interactions usually ended with her shoving the money into his hands and running off before he could throw it back at her. The money always found its way back to her in the end, not so secretively shoved in random places where she'd find it, put in her pockets at night. 

She loved to just be around him, to talk to him. Though she did feel a bit lost sometimes, her being so poor and uneducated. He didn't seem to mind, found her ways intriguing and amusing. He always said he loved the way she teased. If only he knew she wasn't teasing. 

Their relationship changed when he started getting involved with the revolution. Now sending her on trips to find the people of the group. She knew where almost everyone lived, and that was a blessing and a curse.   
They still got along, though they saw each other less and less. Since she had started running away from her fathers men and he was too busy with Enjolras and the group to stay much at the flat. 

They still saw each other, that was an obvious. He had always said he liked to have her around, that she brightened up the mood. She had no idea what he meant since she wasn't that pleasant most of the time. But all the same she was glad that he still wanted her around.

Knowing the day that would come when he didn't need her would be the end of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. But I have to have at least a bit of backstory!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad since the last chapter was so short so... I give you chapter 8!

The Les Amis meeting was short since everything that needed to be said had been spoken during the day. So a lot of the men went home early until all who were left were Coufeyrac, Grantaire, Enjolras, and Eponine. She still hadn't said much, but the blank expression on her face had change into something more reassuring for the people around her. Enjolras was still giving her worried glances but they were coming less and less. Eponine had started to get used to the feeling of being on the verge of tears, and eventually managed to suppress it. 

"Alright, I'm heading out." Courfeyrac finally said after they all sat in silence for a few more minutes, staring at her worriedly. 

"I'll go with." Grantaire muttered, leaving Eponine with Enjolras once again. 

Courfeyrac came over and kneeled next to her, resting his hands on her knees. Catching her eyes in his.

"You going to be okay?" He asked. She smiled weakly, attempting to look reassuring but she knew he was seeing through it. 

"I'll be okay, eventually." She whispered to him, he took ahold of one of her hands, squeezing it like he had hours before. The action was kind, and made her feel a bit sick. Kind was too much at the moment.

"If you need anything you know where I am." Courfeyrac took one more look and kissed her on the head, trodding away with Grantaire. 

Eponine sat with her legs curled into her chest, her head resting on her knees. Enjolras was watching her, his eyebrows furrowed again.

"You alright?" He asked, she looked up at him, his blue eyes were almost greyed to a brown in the light. She wasn't okay, not at all. She could tell deep down he understood. 

"No." She whispered, knowing she didn't have to but saying it all the same. There was something about him that made her eyes fill with tears again. Damn him.

"You have somewhere to go tonight?" He asked, unnaturally kinder, but since no one else was around there wasn't any reason for him not to be. She nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

"My brothers-" she started, but couldn't finish for the tears had started to fall. She hated herself. Hated herself for not taking a chance, for falling in love, for being so stupid and naive, for crying in front of Enjolras for the second time that day. 

Suddenly he was up from his seat, cradling her in his arms, shushing her as she gulped down air into her lungs. Stop it, Eponine. She demanded to herself, he was never yours to lose.

Enjolras' figure was strong and warm. Comforting compared to what she was used to. 

"I'm sorry, I usually don't-" she wiped at her eyes.

"Let your guard down." He finished for her, she nodded. Why was he always there during the brunt of her problems? They sat for a while, Enjolras rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thank you." She whispered, unsure of what to do next. She wasn't quickly getting over Marius, but... What was lost was lost. There was nothing else that could be done.

"Of course." He whispered back, his voice slightly pained. 

"So this is how it feels."

"Yeah, this is how it feels." He said softly, she had just had her arms wrapped around herself but in the spur of the moment she moved them to around him. Letting all of the walls fall down for that small period of time. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe... Maybe Marius was never the one for her. Maybe the one she was meant for had been there all along, staring fiercely in her face? She shook her head a tiny bit, ignoring the feeling and letting him stroke her hair in silence.  
*

It was another few minutes before either of them moved, and when they did it was quite reluctantly. Both just okay to be in the others arms, forgetting about the world. But of course that could never last. So they let go, coming back into their own respective minds, Eponine putting up the walls she so easily took down.

"You can't go back to your brothers." Enjolras said quietly. She hated knowing that again, he was right. They would go to her brothers- the men- looking for her. She wasn't worried. Her brother would keep her whereabouts secret to the grave, as she would of his- if need be. But because the men would be looking for her there, she would be walking straight into their trap of she went to stay. 

Enjolras was watching her again curiously, his blue eyes piercing into her. She hated the feeling. Hated him staring at her... And yet... Yet at the same time the feeling was almost comforting. She realized she liked having the feeling of someone making sure she was okay. But only if it was him. Only if it was him? What had gotten into her?  
Just twenty four hours ago she hated him, couldn't stand the thought of being near him for even a short period of time. But now... Now she didn't mind being near him, didn't mind him caring for her, didn't mind the fact that she was wearing his clothes! How had things changed so quickly? She wasn't sure why, wasn't able to fit it into her head the reason for her sudden change. But it was there, and she was finding it harder and harder to ignore.

"Come stay with me. At least for tonight. You can go wherever you want to tomorrow. Just- it's late and I don't... I don't want you to get hurt." There must be something wrong with her. Eponine thought. Since there was no way in... Well in anywhere that she would have gone with this man unless her father's group was chasing her, and even then it would be unwillingly. But here she was. Once again, changing her mind about the steel cold revolution leader. 

Eponine looked down at her feet, stalling. Knowing deep inside... No, stop it. But... What was going on with her? And wait... Did she just nod?


	9. Chapter 9

Eponine had nodded. She had nodded. Relief had flooded into Enjolras' body, all the way into his toes. It seemed so long ago that she had first come into his life... God, he sounded like some sort of cheesy romantic. He had to stop it, but around her he couldn't. She was something else, something he could fight for in the revolution. She was... Patria. Patria at her finest. Strong, wild, brave, and wanted.   
He had fought this feeling for as long as he could. He needed to stick to the revolution. And yet she managed to fight her way in, and that really pissed him off. She could be so... Conceited. It boiled in him on those days she ran to Marius for comfort, how could she not see he didn't notice? How could she still dance around him when he was the one who wanted her? How could she be so... unobservant? He wasn't that obvious, he gave himself that. Yet he wasn't not obvious either. His quipped remarks and looks said something. Maybe it was just him, he was trying to ignore her, he couldn't let her interrupt him. But how could she have not seen the way he looked at her? Was she really that much in love with Marius?  
Thinking of Marius made his heart pang in jealousy and anger. The poor girl was literally begging at his feet like a puppy and he was so completely oblivious. She did everything for him, followed him around, she would probably feed him if he asked. And then he fell in love with that girl, and had to break Eponine's heart. That was good for Enjolras, of course. But he couldn't help but hate it all the same. She was so good to Marius, so kind and willing... And he had laughed at her, laughed about her behind her back. Saying she was nice but a friend, a tease. A Thenardier.   
Of course he didn't mean it. Marius thought of Eponine as a good friend, like a sister. He felt a bit sorry for her too, that was why he let her do so many things for him. She was one of the first to accept him in the flat, mostly because they were neighbors and she had feelings for him. But she did all the same, sticking up for him and eventually becoming close to him. They stuck by each other, stuck up for each other. Marius was an idiot for ruining that.   
All the while it was good for Enjolras, though he hated to admit it. He had kicked himself when he let it out, that he cared for her. But he had held it inside himself for so long, and she was there... And of course the fact that his men had convinced him to have a drink helped a little. Only one drink. That was all he would allow himself to have.  
But it was hard to let her stay around him. She was too compelling. Every time she got near, he wanted to just kiss her, or throw her into the river. It was hard to figure out which one. They got into so many fights and so many problems yet he still was attracted to her. And that annoyed him greatly. She was so interesting, her hair long, wavy, and dark, her eyes brown and fierce. If you looked into them you got a coiling fear that she would kill you just using her eyes. He liked that. The fire she had within her, seen less and less these days. Worn by the constant running, fear, and hunger. He hated that too. That she was too stubborn to do the right thing, to ask for help. She had to suffer. But that was her pride, and mostly her pride was more important than anything else.  
He had helped her on occasion, blocking his feelings and acting as though he'd rather not help at all. That was how she had become such good friends with Courfeyrac. Since he threw her into his flat that day when she bumped into him, cold and bruised. He was so mad that day, they had had a protest and it went awry. People were thrown in jail, innocent people. He hadn't been paying any attention when she ran straight into him. She looked rough and torn, scared beyond he had ever seen anyone. He knew immediately what it was, saw the men at the end of the road barging after her between the bustling street goers. He couldn't sit back and let another innocent person loose a fight. Not that day.  
So he helped her. Leading her into Courfeyrac's flat and demanding quite forcefully that she "stay put or I'm going to beat you myself." He flinched at those words, shocked they had come out of him, but she stayed, and that was all that mattered. He had come back later after making sure the men were completely gone to find her and Courfeyrac on the couch, her asleep resting her head on his arm. She looked so peaceful he left her there. Courfeyrac knew about how he felt. He seemed to be the one who knew about everyone's problems in the group, pertaining none of his own. He was like the glue in the group. Enjolras was thankful Courfeyrac had convinced her to stay that night, because the men had come back, he saw them from around the bend, hidden from view. And they had knives.   
"Are you sure?" He asked, amazed. She was looking at her feet, exasperation written on her face. She was going to say no, he thought. She was going to say no and then run into that bastard Montparnasse and get killed. He stiffened in anticipation; waiting to hear the word come out of her mouth. But then something he never thought he'd hear her say, came out in her small voice instead; "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Enjolras led Eponine back to his flat. He was tense, looking around for men lurking in corners but there weren't any. Besides, she was dressed as a man, though not very convincingly.

She was still surprised at herself for saying yes. The words still hanging on her lips expectantly. She had blurted it out and then immediately fell silent again. But that didn't matter since Enjolras didn't ask anything more and just led the way. She knew he was still worried, but she also knew her saying yes relieved him greatly. She was still deciding on how she felt about that.

When they reached the flat Enjolras motioned to the bed in his room. Horror filled her as she looked at him with shock, surely not-? But he interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said, sounding almost disappointed in her. He was, he was disappointed in her! And then she knew why, he wanted her to trust him. And she did, but she could still have her doubts. It wasn't like she was just going to completely trust the man, she had problems of her own to deal with first.

Like the fact that her brother would be visited. She hated knowing that, hated the fact that her brother would be in danger and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Enjolras?" She asked, he had been shuffling some papers on one of the many desks he had in the flat, crinkling them as he did so.

"Yes, Eponine?" He asked back, turning to her expectantly. The moonlight fell onto his face, casting him into shadow and making him look god-like. God-like? Where was that coming from?

"My little brother, I'm worried. Could we get him to stay with Courfeyrac for a bit at least? I hate knowing he's out there especially with-" she didn't finish, he was already nodding and returning to the papers he held in his hands.

"I don't think either of them would mind that situation." He smiled. Piling the many sheets of written on paper onto some books in the corner. It was true, ever since Courfeyrac and herself had become friends the man had taken to her little brother, caring for him like he was his own.

And then Eponine realized that the desk Enjolras was moving things off of wasn't even a desk at all, but a deep red couch. It was so full of papers and books and ink wells that it was hardly noticeable.

"I can take the couch-" she started, but he turned to her with such an intimidating stare that she fell silent, angry at him for not letting her do the customary thing. She was his guest, yes, but he also helped her out so much over the past month...

"You are getting the bed. Enough said." He muttered, throwing some books onto the floor with an almost flair. Eponine couldn't help but let a small smile creep over her lips, just for a second.

It was a few more minutes before Enjolras successfully cleared the couch of all it's inhabitants. An when he did the piece of furniture stood out prominently amongst the clutter of paper and books. A single island surrounded by disaster.

"Off to bed." He commented, looking at her with raised eyebrows. She nodded, but still stood awkwardly looking at him. "Just in there." He said, motioning to the doorway behind her. She nodded again, unsure why she couldn't turn away.

There was something about him. Again she caught herself with this inward dialogue. Something about this man changed something within herself. But how can that be?

"Monsieur Enjolras." She said, he cringed at 'Monsieur', his jaw clenching ever so slightly. She couldn't place her feelings, no, she could... She just didn't want to. She was afraid of what it meant.

"Thank you." He nodded, looking at her almost incredulously. And suddenly Marius didn't matter anymore. Thinking of him just made her feel annoyed, angry, not what she used to feel. Not love. And this man, standing before her. Letting her sleep in his bed without asking for anything in return. This smart, cunning, brave leader. Who cared for her unlike Marius ever would. She couldn't ignore the feelings she had started to feel, so soon after he told her how he felt. She was amazed at herself. Amazed how quickly things could change. And maybe, maybe... Again catching herself wondering, and then not wondering- but knowing. She didn't need anyone else but him, she didn't... She didn't want anyone else.

In a rush she quite practically flew into his unsuspecting arms. Tears falling slightly down her cheeks but they didn't matter, not now. She looked up at him, the shock that was in his face amused her. She smiled to reassure him she was okay, knowing that the tears would concern him. And then she leaned up on her toes so they were face to face, his sweet breath intermingling with hers. The tension in the room had intensified to what seemed the maximum. And then she kissed him.

She pulled back, he was still shocked, his eyes wide with surprise, holding something she had never seen before within them. A sort of fire, a passion held from view for a long while. His breath had become raspy, which made her heart twinge a little in a way she'd never expect. His arm had subconsciously wound it's way around her waist, holding her there. She didn't mind, come to think of it.

"What-" he started, but she ignored him, kissing him again. This time softer, almost kinder. Physicality took over for the both of them, no longer letting their heads rule.

The kiss deepened. Enjolras reaching to the nape of her neck, attempting to pull her even closer. She wrapped one arm around his chest, the other wound its way into his hair. This caused a sort of growl to erupt within him, deep in his chest. He started to back her up, and finally they hit the wall with a sort of satisfied thump.

Enjolras' tongue slipped out, touching the tender spot on the underside of her top lip, she gasped into him. She was amazed by his experience. Though she didn't know much about what he had done, she hadn't ever really cared about it. Now though, as his hands left her waist and her neck, trailing down to her hips... She didn't seem to care.

He was suddenly rigid, pulling back much to her dismay.

"Eponine what are you doing?" He murmured. She looked into his eyes, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I just wanted to-" she said, "I wanted..." She looked at him expectantly, hoping he'd understand. When he looked at her still with the blank expression she sighed exasperated.

"Enjolras, I-I," she let out a breath of air, unsure how to word it the way she needed it to be said, "when you asked would things be different of it weren't for that- him- and I said it would be... I don't know what it is but I can't... Ever since you've told me my whole opinion has changed and I can't... I just- Enjolras please." Her words seemed to strike a chord within him, because he kissed her again. This time more urgently and with intention. His soft lips felt nice, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter in response. He pulled back again, his eyes burning.

He looked at her amusedly. Something held behind him she couldn't figure out just yet, and that angered her. She wanted to know him.

"Say it." He almost demanded, his voice rough and weak, yet somehow still strong, still he was the soldier who would fight for his Patria.

"What-" she started but he cut her off with another kiss, pulling back his eyes twinkling, a smirk playing on his features.

"Say it." He persisted, she looked up, determined, his strong arms wrapped around her waist again expectantly.

"I want you. No one else, but you." The words came out of her mouth to their own accord, but once they had been uttered she felt completely ridiculous that she had felt anything else. How could she? When he was always there, always the same, always beautiful. He was beautiful. Surprise ran through her, she found him beautiful. And he was, she always found him that way. But this was a different kind of beautiful, not the beautiful who knew he was, but a kind who was just that. Just himself.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked, now teasing him a bit in return. He answered with a world-shattering kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hellooo! So here is chapter 11! I have to say I felt myself that I rushed their relationship a bit, and since this story is my baby because its so long and I've worked on it so much, I felt like I had to fix it. I won't try to justify why I got them together so soon, I just want them to be happy and of course that may and can be a long process... You'll see what I mean.

I'm going on a four day trip starting Saturday, and that means I'll be stuck on a plane for a few hours with nothing to do but write:3 which is good for you because the place we'll be staying at has wifi, so expect another update soon if I don't get you another one by Friday:)

Thanks for all the great reviews you guys really are the best and your support means a lot! Tell me what you think of this next chapter, I need some insight because I have some ideas but I'm not exactly sure where I want to go completely yet. I actually do have a sort of plan and that's really scaring me since I usually just write down what comes to mind in the moment... So hopefully this won't be the end of me!

Thanks again, you rock 3

Xx

"Are you sure?" Gavroche asked suspiciously, stopping mid step. Eponine turned to look at him, worry rushing through her. She was hoping he'd come- no questions asked, but this was her brother. Looking suspiciously around her Eponine frowned slightly. The road was busy, too busy for her comfort but at least it wasn't empty. If Montparnasse came around they could make an exit.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said quickly, Enjolras had turned as well to stand on the other side of her brothers small figure, blocking them from view on one side of the road.

"Ep, what's going on?" Gavroche asked, glaring at her.

"Please can we not do this?" She asked faintly. He looked at her upset. She hated keeping secrets from him, she hated knowing she had to keep secrets from him.

"I will find out. You know I will." He said defiantly, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up at Enjolras but knew there was nothing he could do. It was her problem, her brother, her family who was after her. If only she could just run away and hide with everyone she loved.

"Please, 'Vroche-" she begged, he didn't give in. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to put anything else on his plate, it was full already.

"Ep, tell me. Is it to do with maman and papa?" She could feel the color leave her face and his frown deepened.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I can handle myself. Just please, they'll be looking for you and Courf- he can help, I-" she started. He stared at her with shock.

"Eponine, I can take care of myself. What about you, you can't be found!" His voice started to rise in pitch, Enjolras stepped in, putting his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He assured, Gavroche gave him a fierce look, calculating his height and chances against their fathers men. And then thankfully, he nodded. Eponine looked up at Enjolras as well and mouthed a 'thank you' as they continued to walk, Gavroche's hand significantly tighter in hers.

They reached Courfeyrac's flat in seconds, taking a few back roads and alley ways. Courfeyrac answered the door after two knocks, looking disheveled and confused.

"Eponine! Enjolras! What-" he started, looking between them in suspicion and then down at Gavroche. Enjolras shook his head, his jaw set, giving a warning look at his friend.

"Inside." He suggested, Courfeyrac nodded after a moment and let them in. The sunlight was the only thing lighting the room, it was obvious that he had just woken up.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, staring straight into Eponine's eyes. She knew he was asking about something entirely different from what they had come for. She nodded, smiling at him softly, hoping he'd understand. Her heart still ached at the thought of Marius with another, but it wasn't as harsh as the night before. She couldn't remember much of the night. His worry brow vanished, but not entirely, a trace of it still laid on his forehead.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked, biting her lip and praying he'd say yes. Courfeyrac was about their only chance, she didn't know what she'd do if he said no. Silently she wondered if Enjolras would take her brother in too if it came down to it.

"Of course, what do you need?" Courfeyrac asked, sitting down on a chair, he held a cup in his hand and poured milk into it, shoving it Gavroche's way. He drank greedily. Eponine was finding it hard to speak, so she stood at the edge of her toes, rocking there.

"Actually, it's about Gavroche... Can he stay with you for a bit?" She finally rushed out of her. Courfeyrac was surprised but put on a smile that seemed a bit forced. She knew he was worrying about her again.

"Of course, is everything-"

"Everything will be fine. Eponine's staying with me. But I'm no good with kids- sorry Gavroche- and we know you have a sort of fondness for him." Enjolras piped up, at the words Courfeyrac's head snapped to look back at her. She knew he was straying on the part 'Eponine's staying with me'. It only bothered her slightly, but she was more relieved at the fact that Enjolras had said it so easily. As if it didn't matter to him what his friends thought of the situation.

"Okay." Courfeyrac said, getting the hint to drop the subject. "Do we have a meeting today?" He asked, and they jumped into a conversation about Les Amis, letting Eponine relax into a calmed stupor.

"She's staying with you?" Courfeyrac asked, Enjolras frowned, he did not want to go into this.

"Those men were after her, she needed a place to stay, so she's staying with me." He said curtly. Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows, an amused look plastered on his face.

"Is that all?" He asked, Enjolras was not going to get into this. Courfeyrac knew how he felt and he was going to use it against him. His fists clenched briefly as he looked over to Eponine who held a book in her hands, curled on the couch with Gavroche next to her.

"Yes, that is all, Courf." He muttered in finality, but Courfeyrac wasn't done.

"You've been helping her out a lot lately." He commented lazily. Enjolras' insides boiled.

"What are you getting at?" He snapped, Courfeyrac watched him curiously.

"Does she know?" He murmured, Enjolras looked down, his cheeks burning. He hated feeling like this.

"Yes, she knows." He murmured back, his friend patted him on the back.

"Well then, it's only a matter of time before she comes around. She can't pine over Marius forever."

"She-" Enjolras started; looking down at his feet again. "She already did." Courfeyrac let out a small gasp, Eponine laughed as Gavroche started to tickle her.

"What?"

"Last night, she said she- look all that matters is that she's safe." He wanted to drop the subject. He wasn't sure how he felt about the night before. He was still wondering of she had only done it because he was letting her stay with him, or if she truly meant it. Either one seemed like a pretty sick joke he wasn't sure if he wanted to partake in yet.

It was all desire for him. Or at least that was what he was telling himself. He had kissed her back out of desire to feel someone's lips on his, her lips... No, just someone's. It could have been anyone. He knew he was lying to himself, but he tried to ignore it. He had kissed her back out of desire, asked her to tell him she cared for him and wanted him because he needed to hear someone tell him it at least once in his life. It was all desire, a human need, and it wouldn't be repeated.

"Keep telling yourself that." Courfeyrac commented, smiling knowingly at Enjolras and breaking through his thoughts. He turned away, walking to the bookshelf to grab a stack of paper and sat back down at the table.

Enjolras couldn't help but feel a strong annoyance towards his friend, what did he know about their relationship? Eponine screeched, causing him to whip his head around to find Gavroche nearly on top of her, poking her ribs and laughing along with her. The silliest grin was plastered on her face, and he couldn't help but like it.

They had left Courfeyrac's flat around noon, Eponine kissing the top of her brother's head and promising she'd see him soon. They had wandered back to Enjolras' flat in mere silence, both too worried about passersby to engage in any sort of conversation. Eponine could have sworn she had seen her father, causing a moment of terror, but it had just been an old man she had seen before... With him was a blonde girl about her age who seemed to stir something within her she couldn't place.

"Enjolras what happened last night?" She asked once they were back in his flat, the sunlight rushing in through the window.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her warily, Eponine frowned. She had blacked out, and it usually took a while for her to come back to her senses. Sometimes it took hours, and since she didn't remember the night before except for a few select things her conscious wanted her to remember, she had a feeling something had happened.

"I blacked out, Enjolras... I don't remember much." She admitted.

"What do you remember?" He asked, she thought back, a lot of it was hazy.

"I remember saying yes, and asking about my brother, thats the reason why I knew about it this morning. But that's it." She looked at her feet, "I can't help it. I've blacked out many times in my life, it's a reaction to my childhood I-"

"That's all you remember?" He asked, she looked at him, eyebrows close together.

"That's all I remember." She repeated, he nodded.

"Nothing else happened. I took you home, and then we went to bed." He looked a bit pained but he masked it a few moments later. Her heart flooded with relief, she feared she had done something.

"Oh." She breathed, Enjolras smiled softly.

"Do not worry, Eponine. Nothing else went on." He looked nearly relieved as well. But what was that look he gave earlier? Eponine had the sudden nagging feeling that maybe he was lying, but if he was, who was he protecting? Her or himself?


	12. Chapter 12

The sky had dimmed to a dull grey, night pressing in quickly, the streets clearing at a rapid pace. Eponine sat on the chair that was placed right next to a cluttered table, she had to clear it before sitting down throwing crumpled papers into the bin Enjolras had placed at her feet.

"Hey, the meeting starts soon. I was going to go down there in a bit, you coming?" He asked, leaning on the wall next to her, arms crossed protectively. He was being too kind to her, and that infuriated her as much as it made her worry. She had been doodling on a shard of paper, a face that looked painfully a lot like Marius. She crumpled it up too, throwing it forcefully into the bin.

"Yeah." She whispered. It had gotten awkward again, the tension pulling to its normal velocity. She had been trying her hardest to remember what had happened the night before but her brain wasn't giving her anything to go on. Eponine stood with a stretch; feeling his eyes on her again. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, what was he hiding? What had she done?

She hated not knowing. She always hated not knowing. But with him it was different. She had to keep her guard up, she had let it fall... She knew she had let it fall, and that was all the more reason to bring it back up again. With him she didn't know exactly how she felt unlike so many of the others. her feelings were usually so easy to categorize. She knew some of them... How he had held her the night before in comfort was nice, she knew she was in his debt... She could trust him, but only slightly. He wasn't telling her something which broke the trust a bit, only a bit but that was enough. He had helped her with her brother, though, so that was something. And yet, yet she couldn't help but be confused when he looked at her, when she was around him...

"Eponine?" He asked, snapping her back into reality. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Hmm?" She asked back, he looked at her worriedly.

"I said I'm heading out now." He was right, in midst of all her thoughts she hadn't seen him leave the room to get ready, he wore his signature red jacket now.

"Oh, right." She said faintly, nodding and standing up. She was shorter than him by an almost significant margin, she was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier.

They walked out of the flat quietly, their feet padding down each step onto the main floor. The building was dark, lit only by a few candles here and there along the wall. Enjolras stopped her before letting her to outside, peering out the door to make sure no one suspicious was around. Though she was still in disguise there was no reason not to be cautious. Eponine didn't talk all the way to the cafe, realizing suddenly she should have stated behind, knowing Marius was bound to be there all lovesick and wanting. She didn't know how much of that she could handle.

Enjolras seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for as they reached the cafe he stopped her again, looking at her with glaring eyes.

"Stick with Courfeyrac. If you have any reason to want to leave or anything he'll take you back to my place." Her heart leapt slightly in annoyance.

"I can walk myself." She said, his jaw clenched automatically.

"Just let him take you back, Eponine." He said exasperated. She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at him. She hated when he got like this.

"Monsieur Enjolras-"

"Just. Enjolras." He muttered curtly, his eyes closed. And then he stormed away, leaving her behind him. She looked after him in shock, wondering what in the world had gotten him so angry all of a sudden. Angry at herself for getting him into a bad mood, angry at him for just- being there.

She followed him after a minute, her arms still crossed.

The cafe was crowded, and she was right, in one corner next to Combeferre and Jehan was Marius; looking dazed as he had the day before, a stupid grin on his face. Her insides coiled at the sight of him, and she quickly found Courfeyrac, hiding behind him.

"Hello." He said, smiling at her when she approached. She smiled back weakly, sitting down next to him and turning so Marius was out of her line of vision. She was already feeling a ache in her heart that seemingly grew with every breath she took.

"Hello," she said back, he took her hand briefly, squeezing it. The meeting started soon after, Enjolras speaking but Eponine not exactly catching a word of it. Marius had moved so he was in her line of vision again, and she was starting to find it a bit hard to breathe...

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a glint of metal and she looks curiously, anything to get her eyes away from the one she loved but would never be able to have and found... Montparnasse. Her heart leapt in her chest out of shock, and then plummeted. He knew it was her, he was staring straight at her. Beckoning her towards him with an outstretched finger. She nodded once, after attempting to see if any of the other men were there. Sometimes, being as Montparnasse was a childhood friend he came alone, rude, sometimes drunk, and always dangerous, but alone. To bring messages to her from her family, it looked like he had another one. She nodded curtly and he disappeared into the shadows.

"Courf- I'm going to be right back." She whispered to her friend, he looked at her with concern. "No, don't get up, I'll be fine. I'm just going right out there to get some air. It's... Extremely stuffy in here." She fibbed, his eyes narrowed but he let her hand go, she smiled in thanks.

"If you need anything just scream. I'm sure several men in here would come running, including me that is." His comment struck her as odd but she didn't have time to focus on it.

Montparnasse hated waiting, and the more she made him wait the more irritated he became. She made her swift exit, feeling Enjolras' eyes boring into the back of her head.

Montparnasse was waiting around the bend, leaning up against the wall, staring straight at her.

"You're in trouble." He called to her in a sing song voice, she frowned, he was too happy.

"What do you want 'Parnasse?" She demanded, his jaw clenched slightly. He held a knife in his hands that she eyed warily, remembering the last time they had come into contact, he had threatened her with it.

"I come here with a message." He said finally, she rocked back on her heels.

"You see, your father is very angry with you. If you don't come back... Well then we'll have other means to make you." His eyes met hers, cold but fiery. And she knew he wasn't bluffing. Her first thought went to Gavroche, but he was with Courfeyrac. That only meant...

"Azelma." She breathed, her whole body seeming to plummet to the ground. "What have you done to her?" She asked, if they hurt her...

"She's fine, for now." Montparnasse smirked, seeing her this way pleased him. "But if you don't come back soon, 'Ponine, we may just have to use her."

Use her how? But as the question ran through her head she knew the answer, and it pained her deeply.

"Don't touch her." She almost gasped. He pulled away from the wall, walking around her, circling her like a rabbit. Her heart started to pound, she almost wished Enjolras was there to help her, almost.

"Come back to us and maybe won't, but we can't make promises." Her fists clenched.

"I can't go back. I won't." She muttered, hating the words coming out of her, hoping her time with Azelma taught her something. Hoping she would be okay.

"That's too bad, but-" and this time he poked her lightly with the knife, at the crook of her back, her breath sharpened. She learned with him if she just stood still she would be in less danger than if she fought.

"Just in case you change your mind, we're going to give you two days... Quite kind of us really, when we could," he was in front of her, pushing her to the wall forcefully. His hand pulling inside the pants she wore, "just go ahead and do her. We're all very tired of waiting, 'Ponine, you know how much we hate to wait. We get very-" his hand reached a bit too far and she squeaked, squirming underneath him, his other hand pressed to her mouth, "frustrated."

She bit his hand, ignoring her own strategy and let out a blood curdling scream. Montparnasse cursed at her, shoving his hand deeper in anger. A second later several men ran from the cafe towards them.

Courfeyrac was first but was intercepted by Enjolras who threw Montparnasse off of her with a flourish, he fell to the ground with a thump. Already holding his knife ready to fight. Feuilly came behind Grantaire holding a gun pointed at Montparnasse, who started to laugh.

"You got a posse, that's brilliant." He chuckled. Before Enjolras lifted him up to punch him squarely in his jaw. Courfeyrac had taken ahold of Eponine, grabbing at her waist.

"You okay? You okay?" He kept repeating, to which she nodded, tears slowly starting to fall.

"You touch her again and you're dead." Enjolras growled, Montparnasse scrambled away without a second glance. Enjolras whirled to Eponine.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled at her, causing fresh tears to fall. "I gave you one simple instruction, ONE! And you go behind my back and defy me. What the hell am I helping you for if you keep stepping straight into danger and ignoring me?" He roared, she closed her eyes, still clinging onto Courfeyrac, knowing Marius was watching them all.

"Enjolras, calm down." Courfeyrac said calmly. "She was just outside to take a breather-"

"No! She wasn't. She saw that bastard and came outside. What for, Eponine?! Are you happy now?" He spat, she opened her eyes, he was shocked and angry, but a worry fell in his face she was starting to know well. A flash back of the night before suddenly came to her, just a flash, his face close to hers, smiling.

"They have my sister, they have Azelma." She whispered, before fainting dead away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello hope you liked this chapter:) she's remembering! Slowly but surely:) thanks for all your reviews, love you guys:3
> 
> Xx


	13. Chapter 13

"Baiser!" Courfeyrac cried, catching Eponine as she slumped down to the ground. "What the hell, Enjolras?" He spat at him, Enjolras fumed, she went against everything he told her, putting herself into danger. Why did she always have to do that to herself? She looked so small, so insignificant with all the men standing around her.

"Look-" he started, but Courfeyrac cut him off, giving him a glare.

"No you look. The way you treat her, give her a break! For gods sake don't you see how much she's hurting?" Courfeyrac had lifted her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Enjolras' jaw clenched, he wanted to yell back 'Don't you see how much I'm hurting?' but instead he just stood, watching as Courfeyrac carried her back into the Musain, a look of disdain on his face. Marius stood too, staring at him with a look of confusion, frowning slightly.

Enjolras glowered at him before walking back into the Musain too, feeling a slight guilt pressing in on him. He had been a bit harsh, but he had a reason to. Eponine had left, straight into Montparnasse's arms. He cringed as he remembered him pressed against her, hand down her pants and a knife in his hand. He would kill him, the next time he saw him. He would kill him.

Courfeyrac had laid Eponine onto a table, barking at Grantaire as he tried to pull a bottle out from underneath her roughly. He stood back, letting Combeferre and Joly examine her, their heads pressed together in conference.

"Enjolras. Outside." Courfeyrac demanded, a steely look on his face. Enjolras scoffed, but after a minute followed his friend out the door, back again onto the street in front of the cafe.

"What?" He asked, once they were out of earshot.

"What? I was about to ask you the same thing. What was that, Enjolras?" Enjolras took a small step back, his friend still glared at him, his dark hair falling a bit into his eyes.

"She put herself into danger." He said, Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows.

"So you scream at her?" He asked, looking back at the spot where they had found Eponine only moments before.

"She never seems to listen to me."

"That doesn't give you a reason to yell at her." Courfeyrac spoke quietly, he knew he was right. He had overreacted. But she had to realize what she was doing to herself.

"I know. I know. I just-"

"She's trying to do right, Enjolras. She's trying. But it's hard, you know that. With Marius around every corner, her family looking for her... I know it's difficult but give her a break, at least a small one." At that point Joly poked his head out the door, and the two men turned to look at him simultaneously.

"She's waking up." He said, and they both traipsed back into the cafe. Eponine's eyes fluttered open and she immediately began to cry. Courfeyrac was there in an instant, holding her again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." She kept whispering over and over. Most of the men had gone back to what they were doing, Grantaire back to his excessive drinking as though nothing had happened. But a few men still stayed around Eponine, Joly and Combeferre stood a bit away, Marius awkwardly sitting next to her feet.

"Eponine." Enjolras murmured, her eyes met his briefly, concern and worry running into her face. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He admitted, she smiled weakly.

"It's okay, Monsieur. I'm sorry I went outside." He shook his head, frowning at her small figure, the tears that now stained her cheeks.

"No, 'Ponine, don't apologize-" he couldn't find the words he needed so he fell silent.

Marius had looked around and confusedly ambled away, unsure of what to do with himself. He took one more look back at her, seemingly wanting to talk to her, but he shook his head, sitting down next to Prouvaire. What an idiot, she looked beautiful even now.

Enjolras took her home that night, practically carrying her in his arms. All she could get out was Azelma's name. Whispering incoherently about her, crying softly. She knew they had her, knew what they would do to her. Fear set into herself, she had to go back. She had to turn herself in. That was the only way. The only way...

Enjolras had laid her onto the bed, but she gripped his hand harshly, tears still falling down her face. She couldn't make them stop, she hated crying. In a swift movement Enjolras was facing her, kneeling next to the bed, hand caressing her face. He wiped away a tear with his thumb, this sweet action brought a fresh pair of tears to fall.

"I'm sorry." She whispered finally, he shook his head again. Smiling kindly at her.

"No, 'Ponine. Don't, you have no need to apologize."

"But I do! You were right. Enjolras I saw him out the window, I knew- I knew but I did it anyways. I put myself into danger, I-" her voice cracked, he kept shaking his head. Why did he keep shaking his head? It infuriated her.

"Eponine, it was a mistake. It's okay. You'll be okay." He murmured to her, she frowned, but what about-

"What about Azelma?" She squeaked. His jaw tightened slightly, much to her disdain. He calculated his response carefully.

"We'll try to find her, Eponine..." He started, but it was her turn to shake her head.

"No, no I have to go. It's the only way-"

"You are NOT going back to that. I won't let you go back. No." Enjolras said, his eyes fiery with determination.

Eponine's frown deepened, she knew he was going to say it. She had to find a way to leave, she couldn't let her sister be put into the life she tried so hard to protect her from.

"Please, Enjolras. It's the only way! They want me, don't you see that?" She cried, letting his hand fall as she let go of it quickly. Enjolras looked taken aback.

"And don't you see that if you go back you'll never get out? They'll never let you leave, never! You'll be their stupid little escape route every time. Don't you see that? You'll be subjected to the worse... do you want to be beaten again, 'Ponine?" He nearly spat and then a bit softer, " I know what they've done to you, and I know what they'll do to you again if you go back to them. I can't let that happen, not to you."

Eponine stayed quiet for a few minutes, glaring at him. He could stop her if he wanted, that was for certain. He was stronger and bigger than she was, he would be able to hold her down if needed. But she had a reason to fight back- her family, her brother and sister that is, was everything to her like Marius.

"Eponine, look, we'll think of something tomorrow. Okay? The Amis? We'll think of a way to save your sister, she won't get hurt." He promised, Eponine frowned again.

"She'll already have been hurt. That's the problem. She's already going to have to defend herself without me! I let her go, Enjolras. She was tired and so I let her go back to sleep, thinking she'd head to Gavroche's. I didn't know she would go back to the room next to Monsier Marius'... That's how they found her. I know that's how they found her. And I wasn't there to help her, to defend her."

She had started to cry again in earnest, seething at every tear that fell down her face. "It's my fault." She whispered, his eyes filled with sorrow at her words. He brushed away more tears with his thumb, reclaiming her hand in his. She felt a wariness inside her at his touch, his comforting almost welcomed to her brain.

"It's not your fault- shhh, listen to what I'm saying. Don't keep telling yourself this okay? You didn't know. There was nothing you could do." She started to attempt to talk again and he put a hand over her mouth. Normally when men would do this she would scream, but it wasn't rough or harsh, his hand was warm and soft. Kind, not threatening. "No. No more of this. Trust me, okay? Trust us. Your sister is smart, I know she is because she's related to you. She'll be okay for the night, we can look for her in the morning."

Eponine was tired, her brain wracked nearly to the bone. She started to get a headache from all the crying, damn crying. She was sick of it. So she nodded, giving up again... Twice in two days, something was wrong with her.

Enjolras stayed with here until her eyes fluttered shut and she let her breathing regulate. But she didn't fall asleep until much later, after Enjolras brushed hair from her face and held her hand way longer than he probably should. Kissing her lightly on her forehead before walking slowly from the room. She wasn't sure exactly why, but a part of her wished he had stayed.


	14. Chapter 14

_It was dark; she was down an alley, her heart already aching in fear. It was thick, the air, the ground, all of it seemed sluggish. And then she sees the figure and the name "Azelma," left her lips. She was running, her sister lying on the ground ahead of her, marred and torn. Blood grazed her lip and chin; bruises ran the length of her exposed legs, getting harsher and darker as they crawled up her thighs. Fingerprints washed across her arms and flesh, everywhere it was showing. She was breathing softly and pained, her eyes closed. It made Eponine's stomach churn. And then there was Gavroche, and the men were coming after him, chasing him down the street, knives in their hands and grins on their faces. Smelly and harsh, they pull at the other, trying and succeeding to get further and further ahead._

_Courfeyrac sprawled on the doorstep of his flat, bloodied, his back covered in marks from one of the whips the men had. He had fought for Gavroche, clawing his way through one of the men. But there were too many, and he was down before he even had a chance. She cried out as he looked at her, his breath catching in his throat and an anguished look plastered on his face._

_Gavroche ran for his life, twisting and turning down roads and isles, the men close behind. Brandishing their weapons and growling in anger. Then he trips, falling, and Eponine's heart leaps out of terror, a lump forming quickly in her throat. She tries to get at him but she's running so slowly… She opens her mouth to yell and he sees her just as the men grab him from behind. Her name is screamed as a knife is placed at her throat, and it's Montparnasse grinning at her with malice. Gavroche is dragged away, roughly pulled down an alleyway and out of sight…_

"Eponine!" _Enjolras' voice broke through. No, she needed to save her brother. Where was he? What was going on? Her brothers scared face still fresh in her mind, but now she is being shaken harshly, someone pulling her back, leaning on her, their hands gripping around her wrists, Enjolras' voice carrying through her brain, Enjolras? No, Azelma! Where was Azelma? She had to find Azelma!_

"Eponine!" _Enjolras' voice carried through again, wrong! She was on the street, hallucinating. He wasn't there, why did she feel so woozy? Someone was holding her back, but Montparnasse was there, grabbing at her, running his hands trough her angrily…_

 _Wait, no, it was wrong. All wrong. The faces around her were swarming…And there was a pressure on her abdomen, and his voice. What was with his voice?_ She snapped awake.

Someone was on top of her, holding her wrists, hissing. Her heart flew out of her body, she struggled but their grip was strong. Whose grip? Her first thought went to Montparnasse and her defense mechanism jumped in. Yanking, Eponine threw the hand that held her left wrist into her mouth, biting hard; the voice above her cried out in anger and shock, Enjolras' voice. Her eyes flew open in terror, and she's with him, not her brother or Montparnasse. The room rushed into view, dark and small, Enjolras looked shaken, a bit disheveled.

"Merde!" He cursed, her insides fumed, still disoriented. She had to get to her family- Enjolras was breathing heavily above her.

"Get. Off. Me. Now!" She growled through clenched teeth. He obliged, sliding off the bed to stand beside her. She breathed, trying to calm herself down. "What was that?" She demanded, pulling the blankets that were near her feet closer to her body.

"You were screaming like someone was murdering you, I thought you were- I was just able to pull the sheets from you… You were strangling yourself with them, I couldn't wake you, and you were thrashing around. Merde, Eponine! Don't scare me like that." He nearly spat, she closed her eyes.

"I was dreaming." She muttered, he snorted.

"Some dream."

"I have to go." She stated, opening her eyes and looking at him determinedly. Her face hardened at his expression. His jaw clenched and his hands automatically in fists.

"Eponine, we've already been through this." He said quietly. She shook her head; she couldn't stand being there, especially after what she had just witnessed, what could happen. She couldn't- no, wouldn't- let them be hurt. They were everything to her.

"I don't care, Monsieur." She whispered, laughing darkly. He looked at her broken. She knew he was calculating- once again- the possibilities and problems she caused. Why do you even try? She asked him in her head, but she knew the answer, and it made her stomach coil with nerves.

"Eponine, do not push me." He said, barely audible but heard all the same. When he spoke this way his voice seemed to carry everywhere it could, menacing and revolutionary. She scowled at him, wanting so badly to push him to the brink.

"You cannot make me stay. I am a force not to be reckoned with." She said, loud and clear, her chin held high.

"Eponine, I am warning you."

"What are you going to do? What are you going to do to me that other men haven't already done, Enjolras? I am not afraid of you." She stood on the bed, towering over him, stronger than she had ever felt before.

"Eponine-"

"Enough words! I am sick of all these damn words! All you do is speak!" She could feel tears coming, shedding down her cheeks, she clenched her fists, shaking in sorrow and anger and he just stood there! Why did he just stand there?! "Just do something for heavens sake! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She reached down, grabbing a pillow and threw it at him, it hit his chest and he moved his head at the impact, but his expression still stayed the same: emotionless.

"God, I hate you! I hate you so much! You'll never go through with this revolution, you know why? You're all words! No action, just words. You're pathetic, Enjolras. I'm sickened by you!" She spat, wiping furiously at the tears. And then she covered her face in her hands, standing and sobbing. She was so scared, so scared of what was going to come… When she finally let the tears subside a bit, she looked at him and he was still standing there. He was always still there, out of all the men she knew. And that confused and almost upset her.

"The Amis will be here in a few hours, and then we'll get your sister. All we need is for you to stay here, and tell us where she is." Tell them? She scoffed. She would be going with them.

"But in the dream Gavroche, and then Courf-"

"It wasn't real. You're here. Just a few more hours… 'Ponine, please." After her outburst he still was there… still standing strong but the small boy within him was sneaking his way out. But she couldn't wait, she had to go now, every hour they sat idly her sister was in danger, growing by the minute.

"Monsieur-" the next look he gave her made her stop once again, his eyes were so full of sorrow and worry and anger she couldn't go on, her vocal chords permanently damaged. She hated this. Hated how all he had to do was look at her and it was enough to silence her completely. What had gotten into her?

"Alright." She muttered, he looked instantly relieved.

"They will be okay." He tried to assure her, but her mind had already returned to the images of her broken friends faces and bodies. Sickening. Tears sprung to her eyes again. She hated this. She lied back down under the blankets, watching Enjolras. He looked so worn down, almost like a street rat, like her. He hadn't slept. Or at least he looked like he hadn't slept. Bags ran under his eyes and his skin wasn't the color she was used to seeing.

"Have you slept?" She asked, suddenly worried about his welfare, when did she start worrying about his welfare? After a minute he shook his head. He had stayed up to make sure she wouldn't leave. She thought for a minute. He wouldn't sleep in anxiety that she'd leave, and she wouldn't sleep in fear that she would dream again. There was one way, though…

"Come here." She whispered, scooting over in the bed, he watched her incredulously. "Come here." She said again, he stood stock still.

"Eponine-"

"I can't sleep alone again tonight, unless you want me to truly strangle myself. And it's obvious you can't sleep unless you know I'm safe. This way we can both get what we need… don't give me that look!" She exclaimed, for he was looking at her in surprise. "You know it's true, Enjolras. Please, for me?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and he shifted his weight back and forth, after a few longer moments where he carefully eyed her, an unexplained expression on his face… he moved in beside her. Taking the pillow she had thrown off of the floor and onto the bed with him. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, why she wanted it to happen, and for a second it was as if she remembered something else about the night when she had blacked out, his hands on her hips, cupping her face…

She pulled his strong arms closer, around her. Amazed he had done it, amazed he wasn't anything else… and all she wanted in that moment was sleep, and to finally feel safe, that no dream could harm her again. He tentatively felt his way around her body, tensed and stiff. One arm supporting her neck, the other at her waist. She curled into him, facing him and burying her face into his chest just like she had done when he had protected her from Montparnasse. He started to stroke her hair softly, bringing her closer. His hand in her hair, comforting and sweet; he smelled nice, not of beer and muck from the streets. His body was so close to hers, the air intensifying again. His breathing slowed and calmed to a stupor.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her through the darkness, she just clung to him tighter.

When the morning came Eponine was already awake, she had fallen asleep as Enjolras started to absentmindedly recite passages from books she had never read, his voice soothing her into a lull. But later that night she woke to find Enjolras still with her, sleeping soundly, his arms now both wrapped around her. He looked so peaceful and she had no reason to wake him, so she just laid and watched as his chest rose and fell evenly.

It was an hour before he even stirred, and that was to pull her even closer. For a man who probably had never held a woman he knew how to take care of them. He may be a bit rough at times, yes, she thought. But he was doing it for her. She immediately felt a rush of guilt, she put him through so much, she didn't deserve him… she had yelled at him, most of what she had said she still felt, but all the same… all the same in a way she hadn't meant it.

And then she remembered again the flash of images in her head from the night, not of her family and friends destroyed by her father's gang, but of Enjolras, a memory of him holding her, cupping her jaw… What did it mean? Had they… done something? A flash of anger slipped through her for a second as she remembered the look he had given her when she asked him what had happened when she blacked out. He had lied. She knew it. But what was he hiding? What was he keeping from her?

He stirred again, his jaw close to her, defined and… she wanted to shake her head at the thought, beautiful. Stop it, Eponine, you love Marius. Not the man in front of you, but Marius; stupid, lovesick, and oblivious Marius. Even then as she remembered him, how she had met him, his smile, his touch as he put his arm around her shoulders, laughing with a drink in his hand… She couldn't help but be in awe of Enjolras, how his hair was almost like a halo around his clean face, peaceful and gentle. In this state he looked quite childlike again, not the kind of childlike that was unattractive, he was very, very manly… what was she thinking? But she couldn't stop. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, to feel the skin on his cheek, to bring him even closer… He looked so amazing, so defined, so-

Enjolras' eyes opened quickly, and he looked down at her in worry, and then relief. Eponine almost jumped; her face flushing as she realized he had caught her staring at him. A small smirk moved the corners of his mouth. Damn him.

"Morning." He murmured, she smiled sadly at him, a fresh wave of terror she regrettably welcomed shooting up her spine, the familiarity of it angering her. She had remembered Azelma.

"Hi," they laid there awkwardly for a few minutes, both nor really wanting to leave the others side. What had gotten into them? She was so infuriated with him at times, so furious and wildly mad, and yet… here they were, lying side by side, in each others arms… comfortable.

"Enjolras, I'm sorry for last night-" she began, but he pulled her in even tighter, she didn't think it possible but it was.

"Don't-" He mirrored an earlier conversation, the one where they had travelled to his flat the first time, when he had given her clothes to wear. So they laid in silence.

She had no doubt they would have stayed there if it weren't for the sharp knock at the door which brought them apart. Enjolras taking her hand momentarily. She watched him in confusion, and in a slight content she wasn't sure what to do with yet. The guilt returning to stand by the terror she held inside of her, keeping her on edge even though she had just gotten out of the bed. And then he let go, leaving the room to find who was waiting in the hall. Not looking back at the expression that almost surprisingly fell wickedly on her face, an expression she didn't know herself how to handle.

Eponine looked around the room, noticing the indents of where they had been seconds earlier, in the middle of the bed. It was almost one shape, like one bigger body had been sleeping there, not two intermingled together. She let her breath go, realizing she had been holding it the whole time, unsure of what had happened, what was happening… how had this-? How could she…? Shaking her head to clear it; Eponine's heart rammed in her chest at the sound of voices coming from the other room, and she quickly tried to compose herself. This was not the time to go over her… upsetting feelings she now was experiencing towards the man that caused so many problems as she caused him. Now was the time to get her sister back, out of harm, and out of the slums.


	15. Chapter 15

Courfeyrac watched her apologetically; Eponine pursed her lips and refused to look at him. He held her left wrist, finally letting go of the other one so she could sit more comfortably on the red couch which had been pushed to face the door. She sat on edge, her insides boiling with fury.

Enjolras had left with the other men of the Amis after prying where her sister was out of her. Refusing to let her join them in their persists to save Azelma.

"No, Eponine, you are going to stay here. You're not going to get hurt." He had growled, she glared up at him fiercely.

"She's my sister! I'm coming along." She said back through clenched teeth, wanting to slap him, throw him across the room and leave without them.

"You are in no shape to go out there, you are just bait. You are staying. Here." He demanded his jaw clenching, she scoffed.

"Make me." He towered above her and she did not step down, watching with raised eyebrows as he shifted, finally looking towards Courfeyrac and motioning to her with his head. She looked between the two of them in confusion, realizing too late what they had planned behind her back. Courfeyrac had taken her wrists before she was able to fight back, but that didn't stop her mouth from spewing obscenities at the lot of them.

"Eponine I am so sorry." Courfeyrac's broken voice said from her left, she didn't speak. She had too many conflicting emotions running through her to form words that would make any sense.

Courfeyrac's thumb started to rub gently on the inside of her wrist, soothing and upsetting all the same. She wanted to scream at him, run to the door, break it down and find her sister… she wanted to know where Enjolras was, if he was okay… Not, stop it Eponine… She could still feel his arms around her; see his face in front of her, strong, upset, chiseled, and wild. His fiery eyes piled with concern and determination.

"Eponine, please talk to me." Courfeyrac whispered, pained. "I didn't agree to this, you know I didn't-"

"Please." She managed to push out of her throat. She hated keeping him this way, he was her best friend. Other than her family- that is other than Gavroche and Azelma. He was the only one outside of her screwed up family relations she could trust without any repercussions. It was hard to stay mad at him, but then again she wasn't mad at him. She was mad at Enjolras, like usual. Why did it always end up with her either confused or mad at Enjolras?

"I'm not upset at you; I can never be upset at you." She murmured finally after a while of being in silence in her own thoughts, her heart ached at his ragged sigh of relief. He took her hand, letting go of her wrist. The familiarity of his hand in hers was calming, and she didn't mind it, she never did.

Eponine rested her head on his shoulder, like the night when Enjolras pushed her into his flat. They were shoved together and got along so well. He had read to her from a book, reciting poetry and laughing as she commented on the silly ones by people with ridiculous names. They had drank their full of wine, talking of love they had yet to see. Connected over songs heard in their childhood… He had comforted her at the fear of being found by her always greedy and needing family.

It seemed so long ago, and they had changed so much since that night. But never when they were around each other, together, they were always just Eponine and Courfeyrac. And she was always happy with him, even at the moment when all she could do is worry and fume over Enjolras and her sister.

"It'll be okay." She nodded, knowing he was just saying it to calm her. Anything could happen… anything. That was what bothered her so much. Courfeyrac stayed silent for a long while, the both of them just staring at the door waiting for something to happen.

"I really hate this." She whispered, tears squirming in her eyes ungratefully. She pulled her hand from his, but finally looked into his eyes to assure him it wasn't because he had done anything wrong. He looked so tired and worn, his hair a mess as usual, his face scrunched in thought.

"You're not the only one." He said back bitterly. "I don't like going behind your back Eponine..." he looked at her pityingly. She knew he was telling the truth, he loved her as a sister, as she did him like a brother.

"Nor do I like leaving 'Vroche unattended. But I couldn't bring him along." He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, exhausted. "He kept me up all night jumping on my bed." He laughed tiredly, "I swear he's going to break it one of these days."

Eponine giggled, he hadn't had a bed growing up, and so any time Gavroche was in one he took full advantage of it. The thought made her heart tweak bitterly, he never got to have the luxury of sleeping on a bed like she had for a few years when she was little… Before everything screwed up, and they became street rats for real.

She remembered her fathers face the first time she had done something wrong, angry and swelling. Remembered the first shock of his first slap to her face, not knowing then the so many others she would receive. Remembered the first time he had sold her to a man twice her age.

"I think we had about four pillow fights before he truly calmed down." Courfeyrac said, and relaxed a little, leaning back and pulling her to him so she could rest up against him comfortably. She smiled, he was so kind to her and her brother. When he had realized that Gavroche was a part of her kin he took to him immediately. He was like a father to him, always making sure whenever he could that he was fed and cared for. Eponine had trouble at first relinquishing some of her parentage to him, she was always the one to do anything for her sister and brother, and to have another person come in and help out was troubling. But it became easier over time, and Eponine started to like having a bit of time to herself on days she really needed it. Of course she never thought anything else of it, other than he was her friend and wanted to help out anytime he could. Besides, Gavroche liked him, and he wasn't easy to please.

"Thank you for taking him in." She murmured, and he rubbed her shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, I like knowing where the two of you are." Eponine frowned a bit, wondering what he meant by the comment. But she didn't have long to think about it, for a few seconds later there was a loud bang and the door opened with a smash. Joly was the first one in, looking about frantically. He was disheveled, and had a bruise that ran across his nose and eye. Eponine's heart leapt with horror.

"Up!" He cried, waving his arms about. They did as they were told, vacating the couch as if it were hot coals. Joly bounced around, pulling open cabinet's Eponine never even noticed were there. They were shocked into silence as Joly completely ignored them, pulling bottles and wrappings out of the disarray.

Combeferre came in next with Bossuet, and they were carrying an unconscious body in their hands. Slightly obscured by the doorframe and Bossuet's figure, Combeferre took one look at her and spat out a few words she was just able to catch.

"Feuilly is with Azelma! We got her, Eponine." He told her, and when he saw the confused look on her face he continued as Courfeyrac saw the figure in his arms and let out the word "Christ!" and ran to help. In all the rush Eponine just stood there, a blanked expression on her face, and her eyes wide. She should have gone with them! She knew the ropes of the people her father connected to. Knew what they wanted, and how to get it and what to do so no one would get brutally harmed.

"His place was closer and safer so we just took her there. Don't worry she's fine, she's fine." Combeferre explained, struggling as the tree men pulled the body into the room. Eponine's heart flew with relief at the news and then pummeled with fear…

Because the body in front of her- looking nearly out of repair and definitely covered in the works of Montparnasse- was a bloodied and mauled Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HELLO THERE! So i'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to get some sort of backing on Courfeyrac and Eponine's relationship and this is what came of it. And don't worry, Eponine will get back her fire she has lost a bit in these past few chapters! Thanks for all the amazing reviews:) new chapter soon!
> 
> Xx


	16. Chapter 16

Enjolras woke with a start, looking around him in surprise. One eye was seemingly glued shut, with further exploration he realized it was bandaged. His arm felt pinned down, his legs were numb… Everywhere hurt. After lying idly for a minute he found that moving was excruciating, but he was feeling oddly sluggish anyways, so he regrettably decided moving could wait for later. He hated feeling so stationary; he wanted so badly to move about, walk around wherever he was... Where was he? He breathed in, and found the familiar smell of his flat, paper and ink…. So they had brought him back. What else had happened? He tried to remember but it was all too foggy for him to understand. Nothing was clear anymore.

What was clear was the fact that it was starting to be dawn, light flooding in through the only window in that room, on the far right closest to the door. That was when he realized that Eponine was lying right next to him on the floor, crouched, with her head close… and her hand in his. They were holding hands. She had awkwardly rested her arm on the couch, and her hand was gripping his harshly. He watched her sadly for a moment, knowing how he must look and feeling a bit guilty, he must have scared her. He knew she would have trouble forgiving him, he knew that when he refused to let her go along on their rescue of Azelma. But what could he do? Let her possibly get caught again by those bastards she had to call her family? He cringed as he remembered Montparnasse's face, angry and wild.

Eponine stirred slightly, letting out a soft whisper, her hand tightening around his by a significant margin. He smiled softly, suddenly wishing she would remember the night she blacked out, so he could kiss her again, hold her… She opened her eyes and immediately blushed, trying to pull her hand away but he caught it, not letting it go.

"Hey." He croaked out weakly, she smiled worriedly at him but her eyes were full of fury.

"I am so mad at you right now." She told him, he almost laughed, glad to see her and glad to see that she was back to her normal fiery self. Not afraid to say how she felt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He smirked; she frowned at him, starting to check wounds on his abdomen.

"How in hell can you be smirking at a time like this? You nearly died, Enjolras!" Her voice wavered slightly, and she paused at a large bandage on his side where Montparnasse had stabbed him. She brushed it lightly with her fingers, her face paling.

"But I didn't." He replied, after a moment she nodded, her lips tight together. She looked down at their hands which were still tightly wound, fingers strong and unyielding.

"The others will be here tonight, they come every night anyways, Grantaire is usually here but he had to go somewhere and-"

"Grantaire?" He asked his eyebrows furrowing. The only time Grantaire ever came to his flat was when he had no where else to go- and even though he annoyed him greatly- he couldn't just let him lie on the streets like a bum, though he was more of one than anyone else in the Amis. But that meant something else; this was not the morning after the rescue. "How long have I been…?" He wondered, she looked down at her feet.

"A… few days." She replied softly.

"How long is a 'few days'?" His whole body seemed to be on a small wire, as if every molecule within him was aware of everything else inside the room and around. She seemed frail again.

"A week." She whispered. He almost sprang up in shock, but his own body stopped him, and he fell back with a cry of pain. She jumped to him, grasping his arm, panicked. "Don't! Joly said not to move much, you're still healing."

Their faces were close together, and he couldn't help but like the worry that grazed her eyes, and he had the sudden urge again that morning to kiss her. But he shook it off as she fell back onto the floor, slumping next to him, her arm still on the couch, hand in hand.

"A week." He repeated weakly, resting his head back onto the pillow that had been laid there sometime during the seven days he had been unconscious. She nodded meekly from the floor. He had been out much longer than he expected.

"Don't ever do that again." She demanded, and he looked at her confused. She had a passion in her eyes even though they were brimming with tears he could tell she hated.

"Do what?" He asked. But she didn't answer; she just looked at him with a ferocity he had only seen once before, when they had first met.

"I saw my sister the other day, thank you for saving her. I owe you… a lot." She laughed bitterly. She owed him?

"You don't owe me anything, Eponine." He said, his brows furrowed and his voice full of disappointment. She looked at him annoyed.

"I don't want charity, Enjolras."

"This isn't- wasn't charity, Eponine!" He exclaimed, she stood up, but he kept a good grip on her hand.

"Then what the hell is it? You just expect me to be okay with the fact that you helped me because you wanted to? Because you just had the sudden urge to help someone? No one helps me because they just 'feel like it'; they do it because they want something from me. That's how it works." He shook his head, grimacing at the rawness in her voice.

"Not with me. I am not like the others, 'Ponine. I expected you of all people to realize that." He spoke quietly, and she looked at everything but him, the inner battle with herself starting once again in her face. He watched her curiously.

"Are you going to let me go?" She spat, yanking on his hand.

"No, let me remind you that you are the one who took my hand in the first place." He said slightly amused, Eponine frowned.

"I can't let you just help me for nothing in return." She murmured, of course she couldn't. She was raised a con artist, yes, but she was also kind. She didn't take favors because they always came back to bite her in the end. Enjolras felt sorry for her. Frowning; he thought a moment, suddenly realizing what he could do to make them both happy with the situation.

"If that's the case, then, I do want something from you…" He began, her eyebrows raised and she looked at him expectantly. He could see a slight fear there, which squelched in his heart, knowing her mind was going to the worse. "Tell me about yourself."

"What?" She asked, shifting her feet. He smirked, knowing his answer was not what she expected to hear.

"Tell me about yourself. I helped you, now give me something in return. I want to know about your life, 'Ponine." It was true, he always wanted to know what was in her head, what made her tick, what shaped the girl who intrigued him so much. She narrowed her eyes at him momentarily, but then nodded, sitting back down onto the floor.

"What do you want to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I hate cliffhangers. Thus the reason for the update:) This is a short chapter, I know... but there will be more coming soon over the next few days! Thanks for all the great review:3


	17. Chapter 17

_Eponine gasped, her hands shaking on their own accord. Joly took her, pulling her back away from the men and the body, but she wanted to get closer, to see if he was still breathing. Please, please be still breathing! She pleaded silently in her head, her eyes brimming with tears and her body numb with horror. "Is he-" She squeaked, the men looked at her gravely. That was not good, that was never good. Grave looks meant something terribly wrong, she didn't know if she could handle any more of "terribly wrong."_

_"Barely, Eponine we're going to need you to stay back for a bit, okay? I'm going to try my best, but I need room." Joly spoke calmly, though his face was nothing but terrified. She nodded, mute, her heart pounding a mile a minute in her chest. She was starting to feel sick, her stomach churning as she realized just how much blood was pouring out of the man said to be made of marble._

_Joly started with the wound on his side, ripping off Enjolras' shirt for better access. Even in such disrepair he still looked strong and unruly. Guilt ran through her again, searing into her brain, damn him. She was far too in his debt, he shouldn't have- it was her fault. Always her fault. Bossuet stood back as well as Courfeyrac and Combeferre, then again there was not much they could do, they were not the medical student. Joly started calling orders, Combeferre and Bossuet answered them eagerly, thankful to have something to do other than possibly watch their leader die. Tying strips of fabric around wounds to stop the bleeding from getting worse, stringing needles to sew up ripped flesh. Eponine could feel her face paling at a rapid pace. "_

_What happened?" She asked grimacing as Joly pushed a needle into the thick skin of Enjolras' abdomen._

_"They were waiting for us, well, for you… We were… a surprise." Combeferre answered quickly as he tightened a piece of fabric around Enjolras' thigh. "Enjolras saw Montparnasse and- well…" He didn't finish, unable to speak, but she knew what he meant. Montparnasse had attacked him. Her heart quickened again, realizing how long had it been since they arrived into the flat and Enjolras hadn't made a sound. He hadn't made a sound. Joly ran past her back into the cupboard, rushing back moments later with a stone cold look on his face. They were loosing him. She knew it. He was going to die and it was going to be for her and this wasn't how this was supposed to be she-_

_It was then that Enjolras moved, sitting slightly and causing all four men to rush at him and push him back down. The agonizing sound that came from his mouth floored her, it was so wretched, so terrible… and then she remembered. Eponine's whole world shattered around her. She had kissed him, told him- her breathing labored and she swayed on the spot. Shock coursing through her. She had to leave. Her brain couldn't deal with the emotions now filling her every fiber. Tumbling, she ran from the room, tears starting to seethe down her face. She stumbled reaching the landing, she was so dizzy. Behind her she heard Combeferre yell something that sounded close to "What the hell? Get her back here!"_

_"Eponine!" Courfeyrac's voice called from behind her, no, she had to get away. She couldn't deal with this, it was enough that the man that she- she what? Eponine was running from her own feelings as she usually did. She loved Marius. Why did she have to keep reminding herself that? It was so easy to just pine after him, why did Enjolras have to come in and change it all? Why did she let him change it? And now he was lying on the couch, bleeding and torn, all for her. She would never be able to forgive him. Never. Courfeyrac's hand caught her arm as she wheeled around the corner, faltering on the steps. She had made it to the second floor. She turned on him, furious and scared and he was there, concerned. "Let me go!" She hissed but he only gripped on her tighter. "Eponine, what is going on?" He asked, she struggled, yanking her a_

_rm harshly but with no success. She couldn't go into this, she couldn't. It was too much for her, she was on the verge and if she didn't get away now she would- "Please, I can't stay here!" She cried and he still didn't let go. Eponine noticed he had blood on his shirt, fresh tears escaped her. She started to hyperventilate, the beginnings of one of her well known panic attacks._

_"Stop, breathe." He demanded, knowing what was coming next. Courfeyrac had been there for a few of her worst moments, and seemed to be the only one except for her brother able to calm her down. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He held onto her shoulders, looking into her eyes, his dark hair a mess. She still felt tears streaming down her face, the sickness in her stomach, but she stopped gasping and the light-headed feeling faded a bit._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down._

_"I need to go." She said again after a moment, her ragged breath somewhat satisfied, he shook his head, his jaw clenched and his eyes determined. "It's too dangerous out there tonight. Do not make this night worth nothing, Ep." He told her, she frowned, remembering Enjolras' face close to hers, the sweetness of his eyes, the lust that laid there. She started gasping again her heart aching, what if he died? What if- stop it, Eponine! But she couldn't, so many things ran through her head. The way he held her, looked at her… Her own feelings became so confused and intermingled with the terror and realization of what it meant._

_"The day that Marius- I, just… that night I blacked out. Enjolras said nothing happened. And I will never forgive him for it, because now he's lying up there dying and it's my fault!" She blurted out; Courfeyrac looked at her in concern._

_"It's not your fault, Eponine!" He exclaimed, grabbing her face with one hand, cupping her jaw, but she shook her head bitterly._

_"Yes it is! He went after my sister for me; he did it for me, Courfeyrac. Because he cares for me, and I know you know that. I know he told you." He nodded, looking at her in pity, "It's my fault because something did happen when I blacked out, I wasn't sure but I had my suspicions and I, I can't do this!" She started to sob, racking her body._

_"What do you mean?" He asked and she sniffled loudly, looking away, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone… and yet Courfeyrac was her best friend, her center. He would keep a secret if she needed him too, and so with a few seconds of inner turmoil she found herself admitting; "I kissed him."_

_A fleeting look of pain crossed Courfeyrac's eyes, but then he was holding her and hushing her. She let him, like she had done so many times before._

_"He'll be okay." Courfeyrac murmured to her, she nodded. Knowing again that night he was just saying the words to try to ease her mind. They stood for a few minutes while he stroked her hair, not letting her go. Finally, when she stopped crying and her face turned back to the cold war-like expression she always put on when dealing with anything hard to handle, he pulled away. "Come back up with me… we don't have to go inside, if you don't want to. We'll just sit next to the door, I just- don't leave." He begged. Going back up meant being closer to Enjolras, something she wasn't sure if she could handle yet, but Courfeyrac's face- worried and kind and a bit sad- caused her to nod in approval._

_"I'm scared." She whispered as they wandered back up the stairs that were sprinkled with a bit of red goo she knew belonged in Enjolras' frame, but it wasn't; it was here, on the wooden dusty floor. She didn't hear Courfeyrac answer her, a rushing promptly started in her ears as the specks of maroon red thickened around the corner, spreading along the floor boards. She decided weakly that the ceiling was easier to look at as they sat down, avoiding the worst of the muck around them. It seemed like hours before anything happened, and it wasn't anyone coming out of the room… it was Eponine, so tired and worried that her brain and body decided to shut her off for a few hours. Hand in hand with Courfeyrac- head resting on his shoulder and mirroring their positions earlier that night when they sat waiting again for news, on the couch that Enjolras now inhabited- Eponine's eyes closed. The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was Courfeyrac's agonizingly sad voice from beside her whispering into the cold darkness; "Oh, Eponine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! There you go! So! She remembers! YAYYYY! Okay, sorry… I haven't been extremely happy with the quality of these chapters recently, so don't expect a new update for a few days (sorry! I am taking a mini-break/ taking time to really get a good and long next chapter!) … Meaning that the next update will probably be on Thursday. TONS of E/É in the next one guys! I mean it:3 Thanks for all the amazing reviews and you guys rock!


	18. Chapter 18

Eponine watched Enjolras under thick eyelids, she was so tired and the thought of sleeping beckoned her like a ghost. But she couldn't sleep. He had woken earlier that day and if he woke again she wanted to be there.

Joly had missed him being conscious, arriving only minutes after he finally fell asleep again. He told her it was a good sign and that she should relax, go to bed, but how in hell could she when the man who saved her sister and herself countless times was laying broken in front of her? The man she- no, she needed to focus on other things.

He still hadn't let go of her hand, gripping it with a fierceness she was surprised he had in this weak state, he was always finding ways surprise her.

The past week had been difficult for Eponine, the days more than the nights; because at night at least one person of the Amis was around to keep her company, but during the day it was usually only Grantaire passed out in a corner. She was constantly worrying over Enjolras, whenever he moved she jumped and was on edge hours afterwards, staring at him in horror. He looked terrible; cuts and bruises everywhere. And it was all her fault, why was it always her fault?

She squirmed a bit, uncomfortable. Her arm was at an angle that the rest of her didn't agree with. She had thought about getting a chair, but she didn't have any lick removing her hand from his so she gave up and tried to relax. She was just near sleep when his voice stirred her.

"Hey, Eponine…" she looked up, he was watching her curiously.

"Yeah?" His eyebrows were furrowed. She wasn't feeling anywhere close to being even with him, he had done so much and she so little… but his attempt to even the score by asking her questions did help a bit, though she wasn't sure how much she liked having him know so much about her.

Enjolras moved slightly so he could see her better, his hair was a mess from the pillow she had put under his head the night he arrived and took over the couch in the main room. Even so she couldn't help but marvel over him, just for a second.

"Come up here?" He asked. She looked straight into his eyes and saw with amazement a vulnerability she had never seen before… no, she had seen before, on the night of her blackout. Her heart stuttered for a moment, and she let out a long breath she realized she had been holding at the memory. He was looking at her expectantly, a boyish eagerness lingering on his face. Shadow from the darkness in the room and the moon shining through the window lit up his eyes and defined his jaw, and for a moment she was able to forget that he was broken and bedridden. Once again the leader she knew and hated and yet-

"What?" She asked and he moved closer to her.

"Come up here. I know you're not comfortable and I can't be alone with my thoughts for another night…" He looked at her pleasingly.

"There's not a lot of room-"

"I can move, besides you're small." She frowned, but her want to be there with him and off the hard floor caved her, and she nodded. Pulling herself to her feet and slipping onto the couch as he moved to give her room. He winced once, but masked it immediately, though not without her seeing it first.

"Where?" She demanded, and he grimaced at her expression.

"The stab wound." He regrettably admitted, and her heart leapt in her chest. That was not good. Joly had told her that was the main problem in all his injuries, the one that would take the longest to heal, and the most dangerous, the deepest. She had almost wept at the sight of it the first night… instead she ran.

"Enjolras-" she began, but he cut her off.

"I'm okay. Stop worrying so much." He scolded, she scowled at him. He had her so scared; she had a reason to be upset whenever he was in pain.

Eponine rested her head onto the edge of the pillow looking down, they had finally let go of each others hands but instead he took the other one, wrapping one arm around her.

"Thank you for staying, 'Ponine." He whispered into her hair, and then fell asleep promptly, leaving Eponine to her thoughts of the night she had blacked out once again.

When morning came Eponine's eyes opened in worry, she had slept a long time, the sunlight now shining into the window. Joly and Bossuet sat a few feet away, watching her, it was then she noticed that she was still lying next to Enjolras, his arm still around her waist.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, Bossuet grinned, highly amused. Her throat felt dry and she tried to swallow with no success.

"Good morning." He laughed, and Enjolras stirred, waking suddenly beside her. She slid off the couch and stood as though nothing had happened, thankful that Joly or Bossuet didn't say anything either.

"Enjolras, it's good to see you're awake." Joly commented, walking over and letting Eponine step away so he could check Enjolras' wounds.

"How are things with the revolution? Lamarque-"

"Still alive, doing well. Don't fret mon ami." Enjolras did seem to relax a little, letting the dark haired man fuss about his body, fretting over diseases that were not even possible in his state.

"Are you okay?" Bossuet asked Eponine from right behind her; she jumped, gasping out of surprise.

"I was!" She exclaimed, but he only laughed. His dark eyes almost twinkling at her. Eponine scowled at him and walked further away from the two men at the couch, picking up a book from the table. He followed her closely, his hands in his pockets and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, being very persistent. She rolled her eyes, knowing who the cause behind his sudden interest in her was.

"Yes, I've eaten. And you can tell Courfeyrac to stop worrying about me, I'm alright." He nodded, looking back over at the men, Enjolras was grimacing as Joly replaced a bandage on his arm.

"You've been taking good care of him." He said softly, she frowned. She didn't really know Bossuet, other than he was usually quite unlucky even when he wasn't.

"Joly told me to keep an eye on him." She replied in the same soft tone, but with a slight more fondness than she expected. His brow furrowed momentarily but it ceased when he looked down at her.

"You would be good together." She stared at him in shock; book in her hand held aloft.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, thoroughly alarmed, he shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted, "Your personalities work well together, I guess." She breathed a slight sigh of relief, for a moment she thought he knew something-

"Oh." She said, holding back nervous laughter that tried to escape her. "How are my brother and Azelma-" She asked, an attempt to change the subject.

"Both doing well. Feuilly's taken a liking to your sister; it's quite funny actually, he's teaching her how to read." Bossuet smiled.

"You are all so kind to me." She murmured.

"We like you. You're smart, and the three of you actually have a sense of humor. It's refreshing against the old grind of Enjolras preaching all the time." He leaned against the table as he looked over at Joly and Enjolras again. "I think he likes you around too, whether he'll ever admit it or not."

He watched her for a moment and then returned to the chair across the room, leaving Eponine with a blush on her cheeks and to awkwardly lead through the book in her hands.

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"Eponine?" Enjolras called, his voice slightly panicked. She lad left him in the bed to prepare breakfast, she had been hoping he wouldn't wake until she got back onto her chair, but as for her whenever the other was absent it was hard not to notice.

"In here!" She called back, pulling bread from the cupboard and frowning, there wasn't much left. She heard a rustle and a few moments later Enjolras appeared at the doorframe. He still looked a little worn, but the bruises were almost gone and the scars almost healed. He had a slight limp, but Joly told her even that would fade eventually.

She smiled at him as he wandered farther into the room.

"Hello there." He said, taking a piece of the bread and popping it into his mouth, she glared at him, pretending to be mad, though it was hard to be those days.

"Hey! That's for later!" She exclaimed furiously, he laughed and sat down at the table they had moved closer to the kitchen area. It had been a month since the saving of Azelma and her remembering the night she had blacked out. She still hadn't said anything, though she had reason not to, because she wasn't sure what to do. Over the past days her feelings for Marius had subsided a bit, yes, but the feelings she was starting to have towards Enjolras were something completely different. And she wasn't sure where to categorize them yet. No, she did know, because she definitely wasn't the same person she was when he first took her to that flat. Something had changed, and it was because of him.

"Ep, you okay?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yeah, sorry." She said quickly, smiling reassuringly at him. It had been nagging her for weeks. Eponine found herself looking at him in times she usually wouldn't, caught herself smiling when she would be staring blankly- masking her feelings- purposefully waking early just to see the happy peaceful expression on his face while he slept… It was all moving so fast. At the same time she almost didn't mind it, ever since she remembered her blackout something had clicked within her.

Enjolras watched her like a hawk, something she would have hated before but now sort of liked. She put the plate she had been preparing in front of him and raised her eyebrows, "One slice less because you just stole some of our lunch," she said in mock bitterness. He pouted, and her spine almost tingled. She turned away to grab her own plate when his hand caught hers, her heart fluttered involuntarily. What was wrong with her?

"Eponine…" she looked at him, his face was full of concern, the worry running lines into his smooth skin. His hand was warm in hers, something she was used to since they started to subconsciously hold hands over the past week or so. "Do not think I'm forcing you to stay here." He murmured, a slight raw pain edging into his voice, she shook her head.

"You're not. I'm staying here because I want to. I've gotten used to this style of living, it's much better than the streets. I'm just surprised you haven't thrown me out yet." She admitted, though she knew if any one of them would leave it would probably be her. He would never throw her out, he had made that clear, that was what scared her so much.

"Good. I'd hate to think you're staying here because you feel obligated to because of what happened." She frowned, if only he knew. If only he knew that in the past few weeks she had started to feel things towards him she had never felt towards Marius, things that almost made her blush. She had to tell him. In that moment it was as if her whole body decided for her.

"I don't. Enjolras-"

"Hello?" Their hands fell to their sides like shrapnel. Feuilly and Bahorel wandered into the room moments later.

"Do your friends ever knock?" She gasped, her blood seemed to be pounding throughout her body at a rapid pace in anticipation, and now she had to deal with the aftereffects of extreme suspense. Enjolras smiled apologetically while the other two men pulled up chairs and sat. Feuilly wore the most peculiar expression on his face when he looked at her, and she knew why. Her sister Azelma was still living with him, and from what she understood they had started to really like each other, and not just as friends.

"Sorry." Bahorel said, but he didn't look sorry at all, she sneered at him but shook her head and smiled.

"What's the news?" Enjolras asked, causing Eponine to roll her eyes. The news was usually nothing important, so she wandered from the room, but not before looking back and catching Enjolras' eye. He smirked at her and her stomach jumped into her throat.

She waited quite impatiently for the men to leave, twitching her leg as she sat, paced, read… How long did it take to pass on a few sentences about what was going on in the outside world? She was about to go into the room and demand they leave when they appeared in front of her, looking oddly grave. She would ask Enjolras about that later.

"How is my sister?" She asked Feuilly, he blushed and she laughed inwardly. Her sister was a firecracker, but she was much softer than she was. She had always dreamed of meeting a man and falling in love and then in walked Feuilly.

"She's good. Eponine, I think I-"

"Are you two still here? I thought I asked you to talk to Combeferre about this!" Enjolras' voice sounded from the kitchen, Eponine shrugged at the men's exasperated and confused faces and pointed to the door.

"See you later." She said after them, her heart quickening again as they're figures disappeared. Eponine walked quickly back into the room, noticing immediately the worried look on Enjolras' face which he masked after a second. He was leaning back in his chair, arm resting on the table, strong and beautiful and- damn it, Eponine. What was Marius to you anyways? A dream and a fantasy, that is all. There would never be a day he would pronounce his love to you, never would he hold you and caress you. Besides, he was not what Enjolras was. He was not passionate and determined and wild, he was weak and lovesick. She had hid it long enough. She did not love Marius anymore. She hadn't for a while, maybe she never really did.

"What was that all about?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied, shrugging, her eyes narrowed.

"Something's going on, I know it is." She persisted, his expression darkened, and his jaw clenched.

"Drop it! It doesn't concern you; it's the Amis' problem." He said curtly, her insides boiled suddenly.

"Then it does concern me, I am a part of the Amis, you told me yourself! Or is that another lie you just created for your own sake?" She spat, he kept so many things from her, and yet she willingly told him things about her when he asked. For a different reason, yes, but still.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, shocked. Tears started to fill her eyes, she was pushing him away. Why did she always have to do this? But she couldn't help it, she was confused and scared and when that happened it was a natural reaction to push away the people she cared about.

"Think about it. Really think. There isn't one lie you've ever told me?" She asked, taking a small step back.

"Eponine-" He began but she shook her head violently. So he fell silent and watched her with a pained and confused look on his face, and then- "You remember." He breathed after a moment. She nodded; he stared at her with shock.

"You lied." She croaked out, he closed his eyes with disappointment.

"I didn't know what to do. Eponine, believe me I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. You would have left, and the last thing I wanted was you being caught by Montparnasse." She pursed her lips, frowning at him.

"You're right. I would have left. But that's no reason for you to keep something from me." She whispered, he looked at her oddly, suddenly tensed. She couldn't do this. Not him, she couldn't allow herself to let her push him away-

"You say this like you actually care about us keeping secrets- baise! Eponine-" She sprang on him, crashing her lips onto his, surprised again by her forwardness, her mind going back for a second at the memory of the night and the blackout and- He cupped his hands at the base of her neck and a small groan escaped him and nothing else mattered. She caved inward, leaning down to kiss him more fully, grasping his arms. A warmness spread throughout her body, tingling.

He pulled back, looking at her with such an intensity and let out one single word; "Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why hello there! SOOOO? :P Though seriously this story may not be updated for a few days I just wrote this last night and couldn't stand not putting it up. But I really have a lot of other things I need to work on (like a script due next week) so this will be the last update for a few days (unless I go crazy again). Thank you for sticking with me through that rough patch! You guys are the best!


	19. Chapter 19

"When are they coming?" Eponine asked breathlessly, pulling away from him, and he moaned at her lips' absence. His hand still at the nape of her neck.

"Later." He replied, her eyebrows rose.

"Very specific." She smirked, he shook his head, his forehead wrinkling momentarily. He pressed his lips to hers again, a small and rushed kiss, when he pulled back it was her turn to feel upset that he had ended it so quickly. His eyes seemed glazed over as he looked at her.

"How am I supposed to remember things like that when- when..." Enjolras motioned with his arms to around the room, finally looking at her again with an intensity. "I can't concentrate." He said finally, she laughed, highly amused.

"This is a first! You have been distracted by a woman." She moved closer to him since she still had been standing in the awkward position and her back was starting to ache. His hands fell to rest at her waist, pressing there slightly, though she couldn't ignore the pressure if she tried. "We never thought we'd live to see this day." She teased, he scowled at her though he was smiling.

"I've been distracted for a while now... But things have seemed to find ways to go awry every time they go right."

"I know." She murmured, running her hands through his hair, he closed his eyes at the touch. "But this time's different." He looked down, and her brows furrowed again. The thought of him hiding something from her again nagging at the back of her mind.

"God, Eponine." He said after a moment, and then pulled her to him again, giving her such a kiss as he stood- tall and finally again strong above her- that almost made her knees weak.

"How long?" He asked as he pulled away and cupped her jaw, one arm lingering around her waist protectively, she looked at him skeptically.

"How long... What?" She cocked her head to the side, and he seemed to respond bodily to the action. Pulling her closer, his hand at her jaw moving with her head expectantly.

"How long has it been since you remembered?" She sighed and bit her lip, unsure if telling him was such a good idea, but then his eyes stopped her and she found herself admitting to the air-

"A while... Since... Since the night you saved Azelma." His eyes widened with shock, and then narrowed accusingly.

"You've been hiding it from me that long?" He moped, a troubling look in his eyes, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I had to make sure. Besides... You know now. And before you were broken and I was too distracted trying to make you live to explain all this when you were on the couch bleeding-" he kissed her again, this time his tongue raking inside her mouth causing all words to be forgotten. She moaned, as he backed her into the counter and hiked her up on it so he no longer had to lean down to catch her lips and she no longer had to reach up to get at his. He pressed himself full upon her, her legs splayed on either side of his hips and a yearning spreading throughout her body... And then his lips were on her neck and nuzzling her shoulder while she ran her hands down his chest, and gasped as he found that spot... That spot no one had ever been able to find-

"Merde!" He cursed, pulling away, she whimpered at his absence. He chucked and fell back.

"Why'd you stop?" She gasped, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket so he couldn't get far away from her. He smirked, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Trust me, I want to continue... I do. But I'm afraid things will go a bit too far and I won't be able to stop myself." She pouted, but he kissed her softly again and she fell into a smile. They sat there for a while in each others arms, calm and comfortable.

"One day." She whispered, and he nodded against her head, running his fingers over her jaw in a tender gesture.

"One day." He agreed.

-...-

"Ep!" Gavroche cried, throwing himself into her arms, she smiled and hugged him back. Courfeyrac came in after him with a grin on his face.

"How have things been?" He asked her, she raised her eyebrows.

"I figured you would know since you've been asking these poor men," she motioned behind her to where the rest of the Amis sat lazily, "to spy on me." She accused, but smiled at him as he laughed and shook his head, trailing off to greet Bahorel. Gavroche entangled himself and ran off to perch on top of the couch, leaving Eponine to stand and find her way to a small chair in the back.

Joly and Bossuet watched her closely as Enjolras walked around the room, surveying all of them carefully, only limping slightly. Eponine couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he had healed so quickly.

Marius looked at her confusedly, but she only let her gaze fall on him once before Enjolras began to speak. He caught her eye and smiled softly at her, barely noticeable but she caught it all the same.

"There has been some news that I'm going to repeat, and it is that General Lamarque has fallen ill." Eponine couldn't help but let a small gasp from her lips, she had not expected this. This is what Feuilly and Bahorel had come to talk to Enjolras about earlier that day. "Since I am feeling much better now I think it is time to have another rally-"

Eponine blanched, another rally meant he would be putting himself out there again, that everything would change. She knew that nothing she would say would change anything in his mind, once it was set- he had talked to her days on end about the revolution, what he was fighting for, what he wanted... He had been itching to get back onto the streets, she had stalled him, but now that he was healthy-

"It will be another week, I'm still a little under repair, and we need to plan." He continued, Grantaire walked past her into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of liqueur. He winked at her as he sat back down.

"Where will we do it?" Bahorel asked eagerly, edging closer to the end of his seat. Eponine just sat blankly, knowing Joly and Bossuet were still watching her.

"In front of Lamarque's house, we need to bring realization to the people. We need to start up harshly, with a plan. In other words, what we have been leading to- it has begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello! So yes I know this chapter is short but there is a lot to come! This is sort of the gateway chapter to a bigger one in the works so hold on tight! Reviews? Thanks for all of the support I love you guys 3


	20. Chapter 20

"We need to rally the people." Enjolras continued, pacing back and forth with ease, a slight limp showing its way out as he walked back and forth with a spring in his step, "we need them to realize that things won't ever change unless they do something about it. General Lamarque fights for the people. But what shall happen if he dies? What shall happen to the people he represents when he's dead and gone?"

Eponine's frown deepened slightly, her heart swelling with a feeling she couldn't comprehend. Was it pride? Fear? Both? She watched as he talked, Enjolras was in his element, relishing the attention and the intensity... Eponine didn't know what to make of it all. He took a quick look at her and she composed her face to seem a bit more pleasant, knowing her frown would concern him and knowing he had enough on his mind already. Bossuet walked over and leaned on the wall next to her, looking down at her. She ignored him, staring straight ahead and watching as her brother bounced around excitedly at the thought of another rally. Causing a bit of a twinge in her stomach.

"You do not want this." Bossuet murmured quietly to her, she jumped, and then took a deep breath. Calculating her response.

"It does not matter what I do and do not want." She said quietly. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight, silent for a bit longer. Watching his leader almost prance about the room with a passion in his eyes.

"But you do not want it." He persisted finally, she hissed slightly and looked at him with intensity, his face was unnaturally grave, which made her heart stutter for a second. She wondered if he knew, but how could he? Maybe he was sort of the man who just knew things?

"No. No I do not." She agreed, he nodded, patting her shoulder. 

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." He told her, she narrowed her eyes and her fists clenched involuntarily.

"What do you mean by that?" She hissed, he only smiled at her and sauntered off again in his usual manner. Leaving her once again to be buried in her thoughts. What was with these men that irked her so?   
-...-

The meeting ran on until way past ten in the evening. At some point Gavroche had come over and sat at her feet, leaning against her. Falling asleep and lolling his head on her knee while she brushed his hair gently from his face. She was feeling a bit tired herself, all the constant worry and thoughts coursing through her head causing it to ache painfully. Enjolras had not slowed in his speech, taking breaks for breath and occasionally interrupted by Combeferre or one of the other men, but always starting back up again. They hadn't eaten, and it was obvious they were all getting grumpy and hungry- Grantaire out of wine and resulting to actually listening to the man with the blonde hair and red jacket.   
The meeting went on for another two and a half hours before the men finally trickled out the door, Eponine said goodbye to her brother and hugged Courfeyrac, who promised he'd be back tomorrow. 

Marius looked at her again, seemingly as if he were about to say something, but then rushed out to her relief. She wasn't sure how much of him she could take. She knew at some point she'd have to face him, but she was glad that point wasn't today.

"Bahorel was excited." She said lightly, Enjolras laughed. Relieved that she had begun to talk and ignoring the fact that he had kept yet another thing from her.

"He's excited for anything that means a riot." He sat down onto the couch wearily, she leaned on the table next to her. 

"You shouldn't have been up this whole time. Your body is still healing." She scolded. He frowned into his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked so worn, coming down from the high of adrenaline. 

"I know." She walked over to him and took his hands, pulling them away from the now slightly swollen skin, his blue eyes piercing into hers. He let go of one hand and ran it over her jaw. "We should go to bed." He murmured, she nodded, letting him lead her into the bedroom.  
-...-  
The next week went by in a blur. The flat was never empty, much to both Eponine and Enjolras' dismay. But finally came the day when they stepped out of the flat into the morning sunlight. It all seemed unreal to her. The streets looked almost completely different and yet the same. They were narrow and filled with people. Smelling of rust and dirt and of course, manure. Her heart was pounding majorly within her chest, any second now they could be on her. Enjolras still wasn't up to par-

"They haven't seen him, 'Ponine." Enjolras murmured in her ear, she had been standing stock still, scouring the crowds, looking for her fathers men. Eponine jumped out of her skin at his voice, whirling on him. He was watching her carefully. 

"You sure?" She breathed, he nodded. She let herself relax a smudge, but that was it. Just because they hadn't seen any of them didn't mean they weren't out there.   
They hadn't talked about that night. It was as if the night was a taboo.

She didn't ask what happened and he didn't tell her. She didn't mind. It was hard enough that he risked himself for her. She didn't need to know how. Especially since he had returned to her in a state of death.

They wandered down the street towards General Lamarque's house, Enjolras keeping close to Eponine's side. She was dressed as a boy again, hat on top of her head and Enjolras' coat around her shoulders. She knew that the disguise wasn't much, and to be honest didn't help in the least, but it made Enjolras comfortable so she put it on. Besides, she didn't mind not having to wear her corset and shards of clothing. It was nice to actually have clean clothes that didn't expose too much of her skin to wear. It wasn't every day she got to have that luxury.

"Stick with Courfeyrac, and stay with him this time. Please, Ep." He said quietly, she could feel her insides boil and bit down on the feeling, she didn't need to get into an argument about this, regardless of her temper.

"Enjolras, I-" he stopped, grabbing her to face him. His eyes were pleading and raw. 

"Look, I have no plans on getting caught. So don't worry about that, worry about the possibility of this rally getting out of hand. You know as well as I do that you've had more rally's turn into riots than successfully peaceful ones. Don't worry about me." He looked down, his jaw clenched.

"I always worry about you." He admitted, she cocked her head and smiled at him secretly, he caught it with a grin of his own and her stomach jumped in her chest, she cursed the fact that they weren't back in his flat, because she would have kissed him then if they were alone. 

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him, and he nodded, taking a deep breath. "Relax." She demanded, and his shoulders fell slightly. 

They continued on their way, Eponine still casting small glances around- just in case. When they arrived in front of General Lamarque's house, the other men of Les Amis were already there. Marius was standing by Combeferre in a deep conversation with Bahorel. Courfeyrac held Gavroche- wearing what looked like Courfeyrac's jacket and hat- on his back, talking to Bossuet and Feuilly. Eponine smiled at the sight of them, looking almost like a family. They wandered over and Courfeyrac smiled at her, pulling Gavroche off of him.

"Doing alright?" He asked her quietly, she nodded at him. He seemed like he was about to say something else but Enjolras interrupted them, walking in between the men and beckoning them closer.

"We start at twelve, it's eleven forty-five now." He addressed them, and then walked over to Marius and Combeferre who stood next to a cart pulled by a dark brown mare- Bahorel trailing away to talk to Bossuet who had been leaning on a building that loomed over them. The street was bright; the Generals house was a murky tan and seemed to glow in the sunlight that now laid overhead, the pebbled ground was dirty but didn't hold any manure- that was scooped away into the slums. A small gathering of people had formed near the podium she assumed Combeferre and Marius had brought along to stand on, clumped together and already talking loudly of injustice.   
Enjolras made a quick glance her way, catching her eyes in his. She smiled softly, and he returned the gesture as he got interrupted by Joly who looked worried, as usual, motioning to Enjolras' leg that he was holding a bit gingerly. "You shouldn't be on that leg, Enjolras-" he persisted. 

Eponine smirked, thinking of how she had told Enjolras the same thing as they had left the flat. He had shook his head and muttered something about getting off his back, she responded with a small kiss upon his lips. Courfeyrac had turned away after giving her a strange look she wasn't sure about, and Gavroche had bounded away to Grantaire, bouncing around him excitedly as the drunk attempted to wake up. Finding nothing to do where she was, Eponine decided to walk over to the men near the horses cart, knowing it would ease both her and Enjolras' hearts to be closer. Twisting around a now peaceful Feuilly- who flustered when he saw her- she smiled at Combeferre who brushed her arm briefly. He had become a friend to her during the week Enjolras had taken over the couch since he was closest to Enjolras normally and was the most worried and calm about his healing. 

"I am amazed you are able to stay with him, only a few are able to deal with the constant babbling about his passions." He murmured quietly to her, leaning down closer to her ear so the others could not hear. She smirked again, watching as Enjolras almost flitted around to the other men eagerly. 

"Combeferre! Did you bring more pamphlets? I want all of you to have some." Enjolras barked, Combeferre let out a cheeky grin at Eponine and answered with a 'yes' and walked away to grab them.   
When everyone was ready the rally began, Eponine stuck with Courfeyrac as she promised, letting him take her hand- the other one occupied by a slightly annoyed Gavroche, being as he preferred it when he was treated as an adult- and standing off to the side near an alley full of light, completely empty other than a barrel in front of a side door to the house they stood in front of. It was easy access to an escape if needed. 

Enjolras spoke fire. Breathing words of rage and calm, drawing in the attention of far more than expected. She could see him radiate with pride. He took a few glances her way, not too many to draw attention, but enough to make sure she was still safe as he spoke. Then it happened. A man from the left cried out in anger and lashed out at another man, probably because of something the other said, and instead of letting it be three more turned around to fight as well. Eponine's heart pummeled. She was away from the crowd but not far enough, and in seconds people were swarmed around them as the dim of the crowd roared in her ears. "Bastard!" Someone screamed.

Enjolras disappeared, and a sharp pain came from her ribs as someone elbowed her harshly. She sucked in a breath feeling Courfeyrac tug her to him, grasping her and her brother roughly. 

"Stay with me!" He demanded, shoving them forward; she could hear Combeferre calling for peace but knew it was to no use, she strained her eyes searching for Enjolras. Where was he? She needed to find him, he wasn't ready for this, his body wasn't ready for this. He wouldn't- Where-

He grabbed her arm, his face swimming into view, his eyes were hard, dead. With Courfeyrac pulling and Enjolras protecting them from behind they made their way towards an opening ahead. A man grabbed her waist and seized her, and she cried out as he dug nails into her arm. Enjolras looked livid, punching him squarely in the jaw, and shoving him back into the sea of people spitting fire. "Touch her again and I'll end you." He growled, the man scampered off.

Gavroche had made it out of the crowd, skipping down the street a ways to get from any harm, Courfeyrac turned to look at her and Enjolras, his eyes full of concern and a slight fear, his eyebrows furrowed together. A man ran into him, knocking him over, Bahorel- with a gleeful expression etched onto his sharp skin- rammed back into the man and pulled Courfeyrac up. Enjolras still had his hands on Eponine, and they fell out of the mess with a bit of relief, stumbling towards Gavroche. 

They were all a bit banged up, Courfeyrac's clothes were dirty, and Enjolras had a slightly bleeding lip. The only one who seemed completely fine was Gavroche, who was so small he was able to get out of the way without being harmed. Eponine's stomach churned, that was not supposed to be the end of this rally. A fear and numbness washed over her at the realization at how badly this rally had ended up. Had the others gotten out?

"I have to go back in there- get peace-" Enjolras said distractedly, Eponine grabbed his arm. Not wanting to let go. Going back in there was suicide, she knew the people in the crowd. Knew where they came from, and not all of them just fought with fists.   
"No, it's no use! Don't!" She demanded, he wheeled on her, livid.

"I started this, this is my fault!" He spat through clenched teeth, Courfeyrac stepped closer but Eponine waved him back. She wasn't afraid of Enjolras.

"No, it's whoever began the fight. You had nothing to do with it. It'll be over soon anyways! Please Enjorlas, just leave it." She begged, clinging onto his arm. He looked back at the chaos, men were being thrown everywhere in the brawl, Bahorel fell out looking unharmed pulling a bloodied Feuilly, and then jumped right back in. Police arrived seconds later, whistling and screaming on horses. 

"It's not your fight, Enjolras." Courfeyrac said, Enjolras finally nodded, much to her relief. She relaxed, but kept a firm grip on him anyways. She wasn't about to let him go back into that without a fight. 

The mess broke up after a few minutes, everyone scampering away. The men of the Amis seemed okay except for a few scratches here and there and a few bruises. Only Bahorel looked a bit upset that it had ended. Combeferre sauntered over, his face a paled white. The others followed suit, and soon they were all gathered together checking each others wounds. Joly flounced around completely in his element. 

"Enjolras, a quick word." Combeferre said, Enjolras nodded, and peeled his arm out of Eponine's hands. He took a small worried glance at her, and she smiled reassuringly at him, though now that the adrenaline of panic had faded she could tell her rib was probably more than just bruised. 

She watched him walk a few feet away and talk quietly. Saw the shock run through his face, causing her heart to start up again. Saw it pale and saw it become deadpan as though nothing was ever there, and heard as if in a dream the words fall from his lips to the others around them; "General Lamarque is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finished this at 12:32 last night and was extremely tired and didn't actually read through it so... Hope it was good! Haha  
>  I also need some Marius, so expect him soon and the problems that always come from him as well (because he can't help it can he?) He's been pretty absent from the past couple of chapters I know but I needed some things solved first before I brought him back in to mess with it. I wrote another little chapter with him in it but didn't like it and got severe writers block halfway through it so I stopped and started what I have here.   
> But don't worry, the conversation started in that chapter will show itself eventually. It just wasn't working in the setting I put it in! Reviews? Are you as excited for the revolution as I am? Stepping into new territory! Woohoo!


	21. Chapter 21

"Let's take a small break. Come back in ten." Enjolras said loudly, distracting Eponine from her thoughts, she shook her head, clearing it. In all the commotion she didn't notice Marius walk up to her.  
"Eponine, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked quietly, she grimaced at the floor, the small pain finding its way back into her heart. She forced a smile she hoped looked pleasant, and nodded at him. He seemed immensely relieved and led her into a smaller room of the Musain, but not before a comforting look from Courfeyrac as she passed.  
"I- uh- I have been writing to Cosette-" So that was the girls name. "And uh- I've been getting Azelma to give her the letters but since Lamarque is dead she really needs to know and I won't see her until a day from now and I need to get this to her and I was wondering-"   
"You've been getting my sister to help you?" She asked, surprisingly calm since on the inside she had started to boil with rage. He frowned, looking at the floor in shame.   
"I- I - yes I have. I'm sorry 'Ponine, I-"   
"Did all of this mean nothing to you? Enjolras risked his life to save her, he nearly died! I can't believe you! I can't believe Feuilly didn't try to stop her-" she exclaimed loudly.   
"He did! But you know how she is!" She bit back, she did know how her sister was, determined to please and innocent. The thought made her angrier, and she could see how her sister was convinced to take the letters, how she must have been scared on the streets... How she must have been fierce with Feuilly, telling him she could go on her own when deep down she was lying...  
"Give it to me." She said in a deadly quiet voice, he froze, looking at her warily. "I'm sorry I went off on you..." She said softly, though of course she wasn't sorry at all, he had stepped past a boundary she never thought he'd pass. A boundary it would be hard to forgive. He grimaced, stepping closer to her in an attempt to make things better.  
"No, Ep, I'm sorry-"  
"Just give me the letter, please, Marius." She finally sighed, having enough of his talking. He handed it to her, and a weight she never thought she'd feel pressed into her. He looked like a child to her, guilty, sad, and even then all she could feel was the slight pain of heartbreak and anger that he had betrayed her trust after all he had done.   
"I really am sorry, Ep." He whispered, she nodded, biting her lip. Knowing he hadn't seen what he was doing, like usual.  
"Where does she live?" She asked.  
"Rue Plumet." He replied, and watched her quietly as she slid through the door and back into the main room of the Musain. The men had all gathered in clumps, she scoured them for Enjolras, knowing he wouldn't agree with what she was planning in her head. That being the case she knew the only way she would be able to get the letter to Cosette and get it over with... Was to sneak out by herself. She knew Enjolras wouldn't be okay with her going at all no matter the situation, and she didn't blame him, but it still had to be done.   
Enjolras stood next to Combeferre in deep conversation, Courfeyrac was with Grantaire and Gavroche... With a silence she made her way to the door. She was almost outside, her heart pounding, when Enjolras' frame blocked her with an almost growl.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked cautiously, she frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in a way he only made them do. Eponine looked into his beautiful face, strong and rid of bruises and small cuts he had received from Montparnasse. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to face him until later that night when she returned.   
"I have to do something." She replied, he raised his eyebrows and she sighed, "Marius has been making my sister give letters to Cosette, and apparently he needs another one sent. I will not let him make my sister go out again and risk herself-"  
"And do you think I'll let you risk yourself as well?" He interrupted, she clenched her jaw and crossed her arms.  
"No, but it doesn't matter. Enjolras, you said it yourself, my father and his men haven't been seen in weeks! Her place is not far from here, I'll be back within the half hour." She hissed, he glared at her, shifting. The room had gotten a bit quieter, and she looked behind her to see some of the men- mainly Courfeyrac, Bossuet, and Joly- watching them.   
"Please, Eponine-" he began, but she gave him a look and he fell silent, looking at her with a face with what looked like a mix of lust and anger. She smirked, and he groaned.  
"Joly, get over here please." He called, Courfeyrac followed the medical student with concern. Joly looked nervously at them, his eyes clicking between herself and Enjolras who was still blocking the door with his body.   
"Go with her please." Enjolras finally said, Eponine's head whipped around to him in surprise; she had been expecting him to make Joly go instead of her, not him come along. He was always finding ways to change how she thinks about him.  
"Go where?" Courfeyrac asked, his dark eyes raking her with worry.   
"Rue Plumet." She replied, his eyebrows furrowed and he stepped closer, knowing her brother was probably attempting to listen in. He was right, Gavroche had slunk around and was currently hiding underneath a table and staring intently at them. Courfeyrac nodded and shifted his weight again, he didn't need to ask why she was going.   
"Please be safe." He murmured to her, she nodded, taking his hand momentarily like he did so many times to her. Joly was pulled over by Enjolras for a moment, and she knew he was telling him to keep a good eye on her. That annoyed her only slightly since she was happy to have someone- especially Enjolras- care about how safe she was. The only other times something like that happened to her were with her sister and brother, since they were family and took care of each other. They really didn't have much of a choice since their parents were good-for-nothing con artists and were always getting into trouble.   
Enjolras took another look at her with worry running into his eyes and then turned back to the other men, calling that time was up and they had to plan for Lamarque's funeral. Joly smiled cautiously at her and then followed her out the door.   
The outside was cool and calming compared to the rushing and adrenaline inside the cafe. The night had fallen quickly and now the moon- full and bright- glowed serenely down at them. The cobbled street looked almost clean in the light, a complete contrast to how it seemed during the day, brown, mucky, and covered in a thick layer of dust.   
"This way." Eponine murmured, turning to the right and trailing down an alleyway that was fairly cleared of people, only one couple were writhing against the wall, groaning as they passed. Joly looked extremely flustered and started muttering under his breath about germs.   
Eponine winded down a long street, taking a left and a right before stopping abruptly, a small house with a garden behind a gate in front of them. Joly looked at her curiously. She wasn't exactly sure what to do from there, not knowing how her sister got Cosette to give her the letter, or- but the front door opened a second later, and a young girl with blond hair appeared.   
She was so pretty Eponine's heart actually ached in full throttle, no wonder Marius never noticed her, and with that thought Eponine regrettably started to wonder what Enjolras saw in her, with her brittle dark hair and accusing face... She must look like a joke compared to this girl in front of her, this girl with blue round eyes and a small but sweet smile.  
"Hello." The girl said tentatively, eyeing Eponine and Joly carefully. Eponine's stomach dropped at the sound of her voice, for a moment she had been hoping she was an allusion.   
"Cosette?" She asked back, not even surprised when the girl nodded, Eponine swallowed and took a brave step forward, holding out the letter that had been burning her hands. Cosette took it through the garden fence, opening it quickly, her face paled, and she looked up at Eponine in shock, her eyes full of worry.   
"Wait here." She whispered frantically, bounding back into the house. Eponine bit on her lip, tears welling in her eyes.   
"Eponine, you okay?" Joly asked quietly, she nodded wordlessly, not trusting herself to speak. What was she really? A con artist, a daughter to a wolf. Not what Enjolras held her up to be.   
Joly stepped closer and put an arm around her shoulder, something she'd never expect him to do, yet seemed so right. He had been eyeing her and Enjolras, after all. Fury bubbled inside her again, and she clenched her fists, shoving her jagged nails into the skin of her palms with vigor.   
The night grew even darker, a light misty rain starting to fall, the smell of sugary flowers springing to their noses, Jehan would love this. She thought to herself. The moon faded for a bit as they waited, and when Cosette returned, a mere five minutes later with a piece of paper clutched in her hand, it was almost overhead.   
"Please give this to Marius-" she started, Eponine nodded.  
"Don't expect me to come here again, or my sister." She said bluntly, "My family is not yours to use as a mailing service." Cosette looked taken aback, but a blush ran the length of her face.   
"Thank you." She said softly, and walked away, looking back once before shutting the door to her home as a memory of a small child she and Azelma used to boss around formed in Eponine's head. 

\---  
"Eponine." Enjolras murmured once they were finally back in his flat, long past midnight. She and Joly had returned to the Musain to find the meeting back in full throttle. Enjolras gave her a concerned but completely relieved look as she walked briskly over to Marius and handed him the letter, spitting out words about him not using his family again and manning up... She was surprised at her own forwardness and harsh words, but she had good reason, and didn't apologize.  
Eponine hadn't spoken once on the walk back to Enjorlas' flat, just stared blankly ahead. He had taken her hand on the way; and she let him, but no words were uttered and she hadn't looked at him either. She couldn't look at him, not when she was doubting and questioning the entirety of their relationship with a rapid pace.  
"Eponine-" he said again, she closed her eyes as she could feel him moving in front of her. "Please look at me." He whispered, his hand at her jaw. She obliged, searching his piercing blue ones, eyes after the revolution she may never see again, eyes she couldn't help but love. A sickened feeling surged into her again. He wiped at her cheek, and it took a minute to realize that she was crying. Fear and doubt took over her, if it wasn't one problem it was certainly the other.  
"Enjolras, why are we doing this?" She whispered cautiously, deciding to start with the one thing nagging at her mind the most, he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.   
"What do you mean?" He asked back, she looked down and he forced eye contact again. Damn him.  
"Do you love me?" She mumbled almost embarrassedly, barely audible even to herself.   
"Of course I love you-" he began, but she cut him off with a shake of her head and continued on her way.  
"But why? How can you love me? Have you even looked at me-"   
"Of course I have! Eponine, what is making you ask these th- it was Marius wasn't it? What happened?" He demanded at a rapid fire, holding onto her even more than before. Her stomach fluttered by itself and she cursed herself.   
"Nothing happened." She said softly, and he looked relieved, "it's just... Cosette-"   
"Damn Cosette! Do you think that she is better than you? Because, Eponine, if I wanted a girl like her- I would have gone for a girl like her. But I didn't, because none of them-" she had pulled out of his grasp, stepping away and he seized her again, staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before. "None of them," he repeated, "compare to you."   
His words floored her, and she began to question again, but he pressed his lips to hers, soft and knowing. Her arms snaked around his waist involuntarily.   
"I love you, Eponine. I will always love you." She kissed him back, a fiery passion behind her moves, he groaned and pulled her closer. His body warm and strong. The doubt flew out of her, only a bit straying on the edges. But since those thoughts were gone they were replaced with even worse ones. About how the nearing revolution meant certain death. She couldn't lose him, but since he was the leader... He would be the most wanted, terror gripped her.  
"Enjolras, the revolution, what if-" she gasped when he pulled back, he shook his head, his jaw clenching slightly.   
"It'll be okay." He said quietly, fury bubbled inside her. It would not be okay. It would never be okay, and on this thought she let go of all other thoughts and went with the moment: him in front of her, in her arms, and looking at her with a lust she knew she was mirroring. She kissed him hard on the mouth, pulling his jacket off of him, and stepping back slightly, satisfied with the lost look on his face and the hunger in his eyes.  
"How would you know?" She asked just to pester him a bit more, he laughed as though she had said something ridiculous. He kissed her again, and pulled one hand from her back to her waist, guiding her backwards to the bedroom; she fumbled with the buttons on his vest, already being laid down on the soft mattress. But his next words were not missed... and they pulled at her heart in every which way.  
"I have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gahhh, hello. Okay I've been writing this chapter for a week! A week! Gosh that was strangely really difficult to write and I'm not even sure how I feel about this chapter :/ but with that said there's more to come! Lamarque's funeral and all of that exciting stuff:) so what did you think? Thank you for all the lovely reviews they make my day! You guys are the best and I couldn't do it without you:3


	22. Chapter 22

When Enjolras woke the next morning Eponine was still in his arms, curled into him with her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder. He smiled blissfully, pulling her gently even closer than before. Relishing in the small amount of time he knew they had together before the real drama began. A pang of something bit his heart for a moment at the thought, he brought her into so much... Guilt ran through him. He was always bringing trouble. He should never have told her his feelings- but how could he have not? Any other way and they would now be on opposite fields. She would still be pining over Marius and he would be working full throttle on Lamarque's funeral... No, he would never regret telling her. Never. Not unless something happened to her during the battle that she would most definitely not be in. 

He had made a plan already to get her away, he couldn't chance her getting hurt. Of course he knew she would fight him, that was a given being who she was and what she believed. But he couldn't bear the thought of her- he suppressed a shudder that coursed through him at the thought of her getting shot. She would be out of the line of fire. End of story. No matter what she did or said to change his mind. 

He couldn't even fathom the pain it would give him, the guilt that would be placed inside him readily. Because it would be his fault if anything happened to her. It would be his fault if anything happened to any of his friends; and it would happen. He knew that, and he hated it. He hated knowing that he was leading his friends to the death for his own selfish reasons. He hated himself for it. Why did he always do this? Ever since he was a kid, ever since...

Eponine sighed beside him, snuggling into him as a small contented smile fluttered on her lips, still pink and beautiful. He only felt a slight blush pull onto his cheeks as the images of the night before sunk into his mind. The way she smiled, brushed her soft fingers up his back... They hadn't done anything, he couldn't- even though she had whispered that she wasn't innocent in an attempt to get him to change his mind. He knew, but it still bothered him since the reason why she wasn't still- 

Eponine startled next to him, opening her eyes with the slight panic he was used to seeing before she relaxed into him again, it seemed she was still not used to being somewhere she could sleep and be safe. He felt a slight pang in his heart at the realization, an anger surging into him towards the man who caused her to feel this way. A blush rushed into her cheeks and she smiled at him as he brushed away a small piece of hair that had found its way near her eyes. He loved it when she smiled, loved her eyes that held fire, loved the way she kissed-

"Hello." She whispered, interrupting his thoughts. He almost shook his head to clear it, he had gotten the sudden urge to kiss her again. She was watching him curiously, eyes glinting in the bit of sunlight coming from the other room behind him. 

"Hello." He replied, smiling back at her and kissing her gently, she sighed into his mouth. He wished he could stay there, in that moment, happy and stress free. And he knew she wished it too, wished that things were different. The small bit of guilt returned to him, he was feeling slightly selfish when she reached up a hand and caressed his jaw. A shiver flew through him at warp speed. She kissed him again, this time with a passion like she had the night before, searing into him as if trying to push him further. When be pulled back, he emanated a low growl from deep inside Eponine's body as she tried to lock lips again. He smirked and denied her the access, receiving a pout instead. 

"I need to get going." He groaned, relishing in the feel of cool sheets and her body next to his, enjoying the relaxed feeling he rarely had, and wouldn't have for a long while. She looked at him as if highly offended, and raised herself onto her elbows to look at him better. 

"We." She replied intensely, he looked into her dark eyes in confusion, and she set her jaw, suddenly tensed with the ferocity he was used to seeing her have. "We need to get going. Don't think I'm not going to be a part of this." 

Of course. Of course he couldn't not let her help, but once it became a physical fight- because it would, it always did, no matter how hard he tried- she would be on the sidelines. He would make sure of that.   
Enjolras sighed and pulled himself up to, taking her jaw and cocking one eyebrow at her. "Right." He agreed, and she gave him a smile that made his heart ache.

He did not deserve her, no matter what she felt about herself. Cosette, all the other girls, he had never seen them. He fully meant what he had told her the night before. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, infuriating, terribly head-strong and fierce, but beautiful. He did not know what he did to get her, but he was glad he did it. 

"-are you even listening to me?" Her voice broke into his thoughts again and this time he really did shake his head. She scowled at him, but a smirk played on her face, breaking the illusion that she was even angry at him in the first place. 

"Sorry, I got distracted." He said innocently, letting the hand at her waist flutter there, as if playing on a piano, a blush raised on her cheeks again.

"Don't tease me like that." She scolded, rolling over and standing up, holding her hand out for him to take, which he did readily. She pulled him so he sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at him, putting herself in between his knees unashamedly. "Or one day-" he stopped her with a kiss, she leaned down for better access. He fell from the kiss but they stayed that way for a bit, in each others arms not ready for the day to start yet. But it always had to start, and finally with one more small kiss they broke away from each other, knowing what they had to look forward to in the upcoming week before the chaos really began. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I needed some angst, some drama before the other drama, sooo here you go:) enjoy!

Eponine had been sitting and listening to Enjolras speak for a few hours, and frankly she was getting tired of it. It wasn't that she was tired of him speaking, she never minded watching him pace back and forth with a passion. It was just he didn't understand. She had turned a blind eye, not listened... But he needed to realize that what he wanted probably wasn't going to happen. So when he started to talk about rallying the people again, echoing words he had spoken before she looked up from her drink, a welcoming fuzzy buzz in her veins, and she decided to speak.   
Yes, she loved him, and that thought scared her deeply, and yes; maybe one of the reasons that she was acting this way was because it was possibly her time of the month for female activities and she was a bit more drunk than she usually allowed herself to be these days, but sometimes this man could be really thick. And extremely clueless on the real world he was trying to fight for.   
"They won't rally behind you." She said loudly, the small buzz that filled the room died in an instant, Eponine never spoke during meetings, this was a first.   
"They have to!" Was her love's reply, she looked at him almost pityingly, and his eyes burned with a fire she knew she could only pull forth.  
"No they don't! They don't have to do anything. Don't you see? The war is much bigger than this. What your fighting for... It's a nice sentiment but in the long run it's not going to work, they're not going to rally behind you- and you can see it, though you may be ridiculously denying it."   
"How do you know?" He spat back; she stood, shaking. Grantaire who had been sitting next to her grabbed the bottle out of her hand just in case she decided to throw it. Joly and Bossuet stared at them with shock on their faces, Jehan had gone pale. She laughed at him, walking around the table to come really close to him, he glared down at her.   
"How do I know?" She repeated, baring her teeth. "Do you not see who I am? What do you think? That I'm some penny-to-a-thing like Marius' Cosette?" Marius yelped, tensing at his sudden involvement with their argument. "I am Eponine. Before you came along I was one of the streets, I fought every day just for a piece of bread to survive! I know how these people think, Enjolras. They will not rally behind you because they don't have the courage, they don't have the gut. They have no reason, you have to give them one. And honestly the reason you're giving now is not enough to even make them listen to you." Enjolras took a small step back and clenched his fists, his teeth grinding together forcefully.   
"She has a point." Grantaire said softly, Enjolras wheeled on him, fury seething off of his body.  
"What gives you any right to speak now? All you do is drink, you don't care one way or another about anything! You don't believe in anything!" He yelled, Eponine took a step back and bumped into the table, there was silence for a moment.  
"I believe in you." Grantaire said, Enjolras growled, and Eponine turned to him again, feeling adrenaline coursing into her again. Courfeyrac who was silent shifted in his seat, bringing them back to focus.   
"What makes you think that they're going to give you a second look, other than the ones who already have? You're asking these people to leave their families, their lives, to fight alongside you. Don't you realize they have no hope for change, they've given up on it." She said quietly, Enjolras scoffed, making Eponine hiss at him.  
"Then we'll make them." He replied, she laughed again, feeling a slight pang in her heart at the bitter look Enjolras was giving her. She could see he was hurting a bit too, but what could they do? It wasn't as if they had made whatever they were public, and it was always their default to fight with each other.   
"How? How the hell are you going to do that?" She fought back, Combeferre stood up, walking closer to them but Enjolras and Eponine both raised a hand to stop him.  
"We'll talk to them, we'll show them-"  
"Showing them isn't going to help you! Talking won't make a difference! You don't know anything about the people you say you're fighting for! That's why your attempts haven't worked so far! Damn it, Enjolras! You are so ignorant!" She screamed, the silence in the room was unsettling. Enjolras gave her a small pained look through all the anger and she shook her head, "I'm leaving." She muttered walking towards the door.  
Enjolras grabbed her arm but she twisted it from his grasp, glaring at him as she hissed; "Don't. I can handle myself!" And stormed out, she could hear him curse as the door slammed shut. Why did she always have to do this? She always had to push the ones she loved away. Damn him. She ran to his house in the dark as rain started to fall in the streets, tears searing in her eyes.  
\---  
"Enjolras what the hell was that?" Combeferre demanded, Enjolras took a deep breath, shock filling into him. He hadn't expected that, hadn't thought- he looked out the door after her.  
"Enjolras-" this time it was Joly, and he raised his eyebrows at him.   
"Merde! I don't know! Okay? I just- she doesn't see-" he began, but Courfeyrac interrupted him.  
"Enjolras, she seems to see a lot more than you do." He said quietly, Enjolras clenched his fists, jaw clenched again. His eyes closing, he knew she did. She was right, as always. Merde. Now she was gone and out there alone.   
"Shut up." He said weakly, Bossuet smirked at him, and he shifted his feet. "Meeting adjourned." He spat, going for the door.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Combeferre asked, Enjolras turned to him, and found all of his friends looking at him amusedly.   
"After her, I can't let her be out there alone." He said quietly, knowing his friends were trying once again to pull something out of him.   
"Enjolras-"  
"I love her okay? Is that what you want to hear? I love her!" He threw his hands into the air and left the Musain, hearing catcalls coming from within.  
\---  
Eponine slowed down as she reached closer to the flat, letting the rain hit her harshly, not even caring if she was getting soaked. Damn him. Damn it. Why did this always happen? What was wrong with her?  
"Eponine!" Enjolras called from behind her, she whirled on him, not even noticing the tears threatening to blind her.  
"Go away!" She yelled forcefully, but he was in front of her, panicked and wet from the rain that fell even harder onto the pebbled ground.   
"I can't." He said quietly, she shook her head.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I am so mad right now! Why don't you ever listen to me?" She spat, he looked down, ashamed at himself. Her stomach clenched and a lump formed in her throat. She put her hands over her face, slumping and giving up. Letting him wrap his arms around her.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered, "Eponine-" she pulled away. No, this had to stop, this had to-  
"I can't do this. I can't- I just... Enjolras, I-" he shook his head at her, grabbing onto her arm and not letting her go. Damn him. Even now as she was ready to slap him she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as she looked at him. She cursed herself, she was in way too deep.  
"Eponine, please." He whispered, and she looked up at him defiantly, eyes blazing.   
"What? What is it Enjolras? Did you not get it all out earlier?" She growled, he gave her a heart achingly pained look.   
"No, Eponine, listen to me-" he began, but she laughed again, yanking out of his grasp. Listen to him?  
"What? Like you don't do to me?" She said bitterly, clenching her jaw, his eyebrows furrowed. And he shifted again, back and forth.  
"Just-" she spun out of frustration, throwing her hands into the air and stepping close to him. The daughter of a wolf.  
"No! Not until you listen to me! Don't you-"  
"Will you marry me?" He asked loudly over her. She fell silent immediately. Her heart stopping in her chest, and she blanched for a second.  
"What?" She asked meekly, he took a deep breath, and stepped ever closer. Panic coursed through her and she felt extremely light headed. He opened him mouth and repeated what she had hoped he hadn't said;  
"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHOA! Didn't expect that did ya? So last chapter was really difficult but this one just came to me this morning:) what do you think she'll say? Also this story is coming to a close soon, still got a few more chapters but it'll probably end in the thirties. Awww, but I'm enjoying writing this so there may be more! ( but I am planning on ending it soon) thanks for sticking with me! You guys rock!!! Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

Eponine couldn't think, even functioning was difficult. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding and her head was starting to ache. So many emotions coursed through her all at once, guilt for running, fear, and... Happiness? How could that be?   
Courfeyrac was outside the Musain when she arrived; he took one look at her and didn't ask any questions, just pulled her into a hug and then walked her to his flat. He was used to this side of Eponine, the Eponine that ran to him in need of comfort and a place to stay. Because she would stay. She wouldn't be able to face Enjolras again that night, especially since she had seen the look on his face as she turned to run away. It had broken her heart. 

When they reached Courfeyrac's flat, Eponine's brother jumped on her out of excitement from seeing her. Talking loudly about something she didn't quite catch; but it was enough to distract her from her mind for a while, so she gladly listened to him ramble until he fell asleep and then she put him into his bed with Courfeyrac's help. 

Finally Courfeyrac and Eponine were alone, hand in hand and on his couch, mirroring the first night they had met each other once again. It was a straining silence that pulled at them, her heart had regained its loud thumping, her mind reeling once again. She couldn't stop seeing Enjolras' pained look as she turned, slowed down and sluggish in her head on repeat.

"Eponine, what happened?" Courfeyrac asked timidly, finally breaking through the quiet. He brushed his thumb on her hand comfortingly, and Eponine frowned, she didn't want to go through this. She didn't want- she couldn't. A choked sob raked through her.

"He... He proposed." She whispered meekly, Courfeyrac hissed with a short intake of breath, and squeezed her hand. Tears burned at her eyes and she blinked furiously. Damn it. "I ran. I can't believe it but I- I ran..." They were falling in earnest now, soaking her cheeks and scouring down her neck. "I've screwed everything up. I was just... So mad at him. Sometimes he doesn't see what's right in front of him. He's so wrapped up in his own plans and passions he doesn't notice how much he's hurting other people; how other people see the world. He doesn't notice. I don't know what happened, I just- got so angry at him. And then he came after me and- I couldn't think and then he- he- he asked if I would marry him and I freaked! What's wrong with me, Courf?" She gasped out. 

Courfeyrac shook his head and pulled her chin so she was looking at him. His dark eyes were full of kindness as he spoke.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing." He murmured, "You had every reason to do what you did. Okay? You had a fight, you were mad... He had no right to jump a question like that on you. It's not your fault." 

Eponine nodded and sniffled, but couldn't help let more words spill from her mouth.  
"He must think I hate him." She groaned, closing her eyes. Courfeyrac pulled her into a hug, letting her sob openly as he whispered in her ear. 

"I don't think so, Ep." He said gently, and she wiped at her eyes again.

"How do you know?" She asked, and he chuckled, catching a tear on her cheek. 

"Because I know him. He can be very ridiculous sometimes, and completely impulsive... But he loves you. He said so himself to all of us before he ran after you. He loves you, Eponine."   
\--

Enjolras watched her leave, and then immediately cursed himself. Damn him. Why did he always have to do this? Every damn time. He shifted, letting the rain course through his clothes and cooling his skin.   
Enjolras groaned and turned away, walking slowly around the streets of France in silence, letting his mind have the best of him. He would go to Courfeyrac's later, ask how she was. It was the only thing making him almost sane, sane enough at least. He felt regret and anger push into him, he had yelled at her. He groaned to himself, the sound seeming foreign. She had gotten hate from so many people, he had vowed to never hurt her and there he was... Hurting her. 

Just the thought of loosing her stuck anxiety into him. He couldn't loose her. He couldn't-

"Enjolras?" He snapped into focus and realized he was outside Courfeyrac's flat... he must have subconsciously walked there without trying. His best friend was staring at him from the doorway.

"Hey." He said weakly. They stood in silence for a minute before Enjolras gave up and frowned, "How is she?" He asked; broken. 

"She's fine. She just needs some time to think." Courfeyrac said softly. "You got her.. Worked up. But she's okay now."   
Enjolras nodded in relief. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes momentarily. 

"Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her-"

"I know. She does too." Courfeyrac interrupted him, a pitying look on his face. A painful ache seared through Enjolras' heart for a moment and he grimaced. 

"Oh." He murmured, nodding. "That's good then-"

"Who is it?" Eponine's voice filtered through from behind his friend. Enjolras' heart leapt and arched to try and see her. Her face fled into view and when she saw him it paled instantly. She looked on the verge of tears and all he wanted to do was grab her and pull her into his arms but he couldn't. Damn it. 

"Ep-" he began, but Courfeyrac cut him off.  
"It's late, I think you should g-" 

"No. It's okay." Eponine said suddenly, her voice strong. Enjolras grimaced at the weakness of it, hidden at the edges; he knew no one else would have noticed. Courfeyrac looked at her in concern and frowned, and she gave him a knowing look, "This needs to be dealt with, one way or another." He nodded, the frown still plastered onto his face, but let her walk out, and with one last worried glance he shut the door gently behind her. 

Eponine immediately shielded herself with her arms, crossed tight in front of her chest, making herself small. 

"Eponine-"

"Don't." She said almost kindly compared to the look on her face, which was looking more and more heartbreaking by the second. They stood in silence for a second, shifting. And then he couldn't take it anymore, and he blurted out what he was thinking.

"Look, Eponine, I am so sorry. What I did, I-" Eponine shook her head at him, biting her lip to hold back tears, and then she was in his arms and kissing him fiercely, reminding him strongly of the night when she had blacked out. What was with this girl- no, it didn't matter, not now when there was a small possibility that he may be forgiven.   
She pulled back and looked at him, a blush coursing through her cheeks.

"I- I just had to get it out there. I'm sorry for earlier." She whispered meekly, it was his turn to shake his head at her, frowning. Why was she apologizing? It was not her fault. He had taken a risk, it was him, like always, that was the center of all the problems.

"We both screwed up-"

"Not exactly. I started our argument and I ran. Yes, you really made me angry, I'm still a bit on edge, but what happened after the Musain... That was all my doing, not yours." Enjolras couldn't help it but look at her incredulously. She was always surprising him, always. Eponine smirked, the moonlight finally breaking through the thick drizzling clouds to illuminate her face. Her dark eyes looked black in the small shadowed alley. 

"What are you getting at?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, the early argument forgotten. She took a step back, kissing him again. Grabbing onto the door handle she pushed Courfeyrac's door open and stepped inside, a devilish look upon her face. And then she said something he had only hoped he'd hear at some point down the road leave her lips;

"Yes." 

She shut the door with a gentle click.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a while! In sight of recent events (I.E. the fighting in the fandom at the moment) I really haven't been getting any inspiration or been wanting to contribute into any e/é or e/R. Also I've been in this thing called Hell Week, where our Drama Club practices for our show every single day until who knows when... But it's been five weeks of it since I've had two shows to prepare for each two weeks apart! Gahhh! But anyways, here is chapter 25! Hope you enjoy it.

The next morning came agonizingly fast, Eponine laid curled on Courfeyrac's couch, arms slung over her stomach in an almost protective manner. Her eyes were still a bit puffy from the crying, but other than that she looked to be in completely normal repair... Not that she was feeling that way inside- not by a long shot. She had told Enjolras 'Yes', that was what had kept her up longer than she had thought she could stand. It was the first night in a very long time she hadn't fallen asleep in his arms, and though she almost hated to admit it, the night made her feel a bit empty.

When she woke Courfeyrac had been awake for a few hours, unable to sleep and worried about Eponine. It was only six in the morning, Eponine realized with a groan, she hadn't gotten any sleep at all it seemed though strangely she felt well rested. Her brother still slept silently in his bed, his arm splayed across his eyes, his pillow askew. Courfeyrac gave her a worried glance in greeting as she looked out the window and into the mist that had formed from the nights rain. People already sauntered through the small alley, most of them women.

"Thank you for letting me come here last night." She murmured softly, Courfeyrac, who had been reading though, obviously, he was paying more attention to her than the book in front of him, nodded in response.

"Of course, Ep. Anything for you."

Enjolras was ahead of her across a table, talking with an enthused Bahorel whose eyes flickered to hers when she walked in, Courfeyrac and her brother trailing behind her.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Eponine." He greeted cheerfully, Enjolras looked at her sheepishly and she smiled back at her.

"Morning." She replied, walking over to the golden leader and raising and eyebrow at him in amusement. He blushed only slightly, a determined set jaw plastered onto his face, a certain calm fell over her at the sight of him, like she was only truly able to relax when he was in her presence.

"How are you?" He asked quietly, giving a pointed look at Bahorel who trotted off towards Feuilly and Joly, casting amused glances back at her as he went. Enjolras' blue eyes grazed her fiercely, and she couldn't help but smile at them.

"I'm much better, how about you?" She said back, though she wasn't feeling upset anymore, she had woken up with a horrible headache she usually never got. Enjolras smiled back and her heart fluttered for a second in response.

"Enjolras!" Jehan's voice surprised them both, as they jumped, not even noticing how close they had gotten to each other. A blush ran the length of Eponine's cheeks and Enjolras chuckled. He took her arm briefly, brushing his thumb over her shoulder gently and then turned towards Jehan who stared at them both. Eponine smirked and then turned away and found Courfeyrac and Grantaire in the back, knowing whatever Jehan had to say it wouldn't make much difference to her at the moment.

"Good morning, Grantaire." Eponine greeted, a bit more cheerfully than even she thought was possible. The drunk groaned, bottle in hand and head in between his arms. He looked a bit worse than usual… even to Eponine's standards; hair a mess on his head, eyes only half open, smelling like alcohol… and of course her brother jumping on his back gleefully trying to get him up in the worse possible way ever. Courfeyrac ran a hand through his dark hair and shook his head, eyes rolling.

"You may think it's a good morning." Grantaire grumbled, shifting his weight so that the next time Gavroche jumped on him he slid back off and onto the ground. In a second it seemed that he had fallen asleep again.

"Alright!" Enjolras' voice rang out through the Musain and easily silenced everyone inside it. He looked almost pleased at the effect and ruffled his shoulders, moving the red trademark jacket back a bit on his back. His golden hair seemed to glow in the rising sunlight as he turned to look at all of them one by one, lingering a bit longer on Eponine's face than all the others, the shortest being Grantaire, who he barely left a glance.

"The time is near, even nearer than we may think. What we have done is nothing to compare to what we shall do next. What we have to do next. We need to prepare for this, take up arms, and learn how to fight back." Enjolras started to pace, back and forth on the floor, calculating everything.

"So, today we are going to start with the weapons." Eponine's world twisted a little at the words, they would be holding weapons. In the right hands unless purposefully used there would not be the chance of any of them harmed. But… in such extremely inexperienced hands, no one could tell what would happen. They were already putting themselves at risk. "How to hold a gun, weak points in the body- that will be mainly Joly's part. Let's get started, we break for lunch at twelve, where we will start with actual combat. Remember, we do this for Patria."

Eponine frowned as the men wandered off to corners, each taking up guns and swords Eponine hadn't seen laying on the tables before. The Musain must be closed today, otherwise this would be a disturbance. Combeferre stood with a disheveled looking Feuilly, who was holding a gun in the completely wrong way, seemingly upset he was holding one in the first place; looking extremely awkward and almost confused.

"What is on your mind today, Eponine?" Bossuet asked, walking over and groaning as he sat down next to her. She grimaced as Enjolras took up a gun and aimed it- though correctly- at a transparent target.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." She replied, looking away as even her brother picked up a weapon himself and started to play around with it. She felt sick. Damn it.

"He knows what he's doing." Bossuet murmured to her, and she nodded. Of course he did. Letting them get used to using weapons now gave them a few percentages more chance of living then the men picking them up the first time right before they fought. But that didn't make it any easier for her. She had gotten used to these boys and their unwavering bravery and belief in their leader. Thinking that there was any possibility that they would not survive the oncoming revolt shook her in a way she wasn't used to. They had changed her. That was a fact. She was no longer the stoic, brave, and harsh Eponine. She had emotions anywhere else she would have pushed down and forgotten. That was all Marius' fault. He was the start of it all, and then of course, Enjolras. She caught herself wondering even through the wonderful idea that she may actually get married to this man- though of course that was only a dream for the both of them. He was the leader, and in the end he will be the one with the money on his head for his arrest, and in it's time, his death- if it was even worth it. Of course it was, in its own way. All in all Eponine couldn't help but wonder, and it was this that would be her downfall.


End file.
